Stuck in the middle with the Weasley's
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley se les ocurre un plan para hacer que Pansy abandone el edificio en donde ahora viven con Ron y Charlie. Charlie no esta de acuerdo y Ron acepta en venganza de viejos tiempos. Pansy solo intenta vivir su vida sin Draco Malfoy y su madre controladora, pero con los hermanos Weasley no es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, hola... Como dije en mi otra historia, tenia pensando un Pansy con algún Weasley, aunque la verdad aun no se quien sera el afortunado xD ¿Alguna sugerencia? Soy toda oídos jeje... y bueno, también intento cambiar un poco mi forma de narrar, espero que lo este logrando. Díganmelo ... ¿si? jeje**

 **Y bueno, como todos sabemos... los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

Prologo

-Yo le dije que era imposible que Potter fuera mi compañero debido a nuestra historia pasada, quiero decir, nos llevamos cordialmente pero hasta ahí, no es como si fuera ser mi amigo después de todo y estos idiotas del ministerio poniéndomelo de compañero cuando Ronald Weasley puede hacerlo mejor. ¿Me estas escuchando? – hizo una mueca, Pansy Parkinson tenía la mirada perdida y era más claro que el agua que no le había prestado la mínima atención. -¡Pansy te estoy hablando!

-Lo siento, ¿decías algo?- se rio nerviosa al mirarlo con el rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Es enserio?- negó con decepción- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Últimamente estas muy extraña, conmigo en especial.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto Draco.

Se removió sobre la cama hasta recargar su espalda desnuda sobre el respaldo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- la miro atentamente, estudiando su rostro.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir- lo imito- pero si necesitas escucharlo…

-No. No puedes hacer esto.

-Draco, te vas a casar. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuera tu amante toda la vida?

-¡Sí!- le dedico una mirada decepcionada.

-Como siempre-negó- solo piensas en lo que tú quieres, pero nunca lo que yo quiero- se inclinó sobre el otro lado de la cama tomando sus bragas y sujetador. – Jamás vas a cambiar ¿Cierto?

No dijo nada conforme ella lo miraba sobre su hombro, la amaba, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho, pero no podía romper ese compromiso, era su única salida para su familia de no quedar en la ruina y ella lo sabía.

-Pansy, sabes que no puedo deshacer este compromiso. ¡Lo sabes!

-Lo se… - asintió fijando su vista sobre la pared- es hora de dejarte ir.

-Sabes mejor que yo que no eres capaz de aguantar un día sin mí- le dijo con la voz burlona y la abrazo con posesividad por detrás, no podía dejarlo, simplemente no podía.- por favor, deja estas niñerías y vuelve a la cama- le beso el hombro.

-No quiero ser tu amante Draco- intento con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos castaños- quiero ser tu esposa y si eso no va hacer posible- se atraganto- no quiero entonces tener nada que ver contigo.

Se levantó de la cama y con su varita se vistió lo más rápido posible. Creyó que se lo impediría, como una estúpida y tonta esperanzada, pero jamás dijo nada.

-Te amo Draco, siempre lo he hecho- dicho esto, salió del cuarto dejando a Draco con la mirada atónita conforme la vio salir, lo había dejado.

-No… regresara, lo sé- se dijo con la certeza de que lo haría, y si no, él la convencería, al fin y al cabo sabia como hacerlo. –Regresara…

.

.

Suspiro preguntándose si había sido buena idea la decisión que tomo mientras subía las escaleras de su departamento en Londres Muggle. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro al recordar porque compro ese piso. Otra estúpida decisión tomada pensando en Draco, aunque la mejor decisión, amaba ese lugar… hasta ahora.

-¡Tu!- Ron Weasley estaba de pie frente a ella sobre las escaleras. Miro detrás de el para ver un montón de cajas, una puerta abierta. Justo enfrente de su departamento.

-Debes estar bromeando-susurro más para sí misma, pero la había escuchado perfectamente.

-Esto es increíble, de todos los lugares que busque tenía que dar a vivir enfrente de la peor de las serpientes ¡Mentira!- se corrigió – la segunda.

Pansy rodo los ojos ignorándolo, se tropezó con las cajas esparcidas sobre el pasillo y patio una de ellas con molestia.

-Hey, esas son mis cosas- recrimino Ron acercándose e inspeccionando que todo estuviera a salvo.

-Tus cosas son una porquería, al igual que tu Comadreja.- bufo cruzando sus brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Ron gruño una serie de insultos incomprensibles a los oídos de Pansy quien encaro una ceja divertida.

-Vamos valiente Griffyndor, di lo que estabas diciendo en mi cara- lo reto con una risa burlona, Ron suspiro antes de que su vista recorriera sus largas piernas.

-Apuesto a que a tu ex novia lesbiana le gustarían mis piernas-le dijo al percatarse, basto con esa burla para regresarlo a la tierra y recordarle por que odiaba a esa bruja aunque estuviera como quiera.

-Tal vez, aunque no fue suficiente para Draco Malfoy, quien te cambio por otra- la sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara, Ron sonrió victorioso.

-¡Ron, trae tu enorme trasero aquí!

No reconoció la voz y la verdad le importaba poco de quien se tratase, sus palabras la habían dejado desarmada.

-¡Ya voy!- grito hacia la puerta- hasta nunca Parkinson.

Lo vio entrar al departamento e invocar sus cosas a dentro antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

-Maldito idiota- refunfuño entrando a su piso, suspiro una vez adentro y odiando el olor impregnado de Draco.

.

.

-No van a creer quien vive aquí también.

-¿Quién?- George saco la cabeza del refrigerador con un pedazo de paz en la boca

-¡La maldita Pansy Parkinson!

-¿Quién es Pansy Parkinson?- Charlie levanto el rostro del libro que sujetaba en sus manos

-¡¿No sabes quién es Pansy Parkinson?!- los gemelos preguntaron sorprendidos.

-A veces hacen preguntas estúpidas, ¿Sabían eso?

-Es Fred y George, que esperabas-se burló Ron.

-Mira quien habla…

-El inteligente de los Weasley…

-¡Soy inteligente!- chillo sacando los artículos de Quidditch de una caja.

-Ni tú te lo crees- se rieron a todo pulmón

-¿Me dirán quien es o no?- se exaspero Charlie al no ser respondido

-Es la que quiso entregar a Harry- George le contesto arqueando una ceja

-Tú sabes, a Voldemort- respondió Fred al ver la cara confundido de su hermano

-Ah ya… escuche de ella pero no sé en realidad quien es.

-Bueno, ella es linda- sonrió George con morbosidad

-Su cabello es negro y…

-Sus ojos castaños…

-La piel blanca como la nieve…

Ron rodo los ojos, aunque un ligero sonrojo se colocó en sus mejillas al recordar sus piernas.

-¿Crees que sea tan suave como me la imagino?- le pregunto Fred con morbosidad a su hermano gemelo, recargándose sobre la isla de la cocina.

-Apuesto que sí.

-Sí, sí. Sabemos que es linda pero su actitud es un asco- gruño Ron

-Tal vez debería ir a saludarla- sugirió Charlie intrigado por conocerla- solo para ver si es tan linda como dicen- se encogió de hombros al ver la mirada de impresión de Ron.

-No creo que sea buena idea- negó Ron poniéndose de pie

-Sí, apuesto a que ni nos abrirá la puerta al vernos por el visor-se burlaron los gemelos

-Además ya es tarde.

-Cierto- acordó Charlie- tal vez me la tope al salir un día de estos.

-Lo que yo quiero es que no viva aquí- gruño Ron- la soporte años en el colegio, no quiero tener que soportarla de nuevo ¡Merlín sabe cuándo tiempo!- chillo derrotado.

Fred miro a George con una sonrisa, de esas en que un plan macabro se les había ocurrido, ambos se asintieron en acuerdo común.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamo Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Aquí vamos- murmuro Charlie, algo le decía que eso de vivir los cuatro juntos había sido una mala decisión, pero le encantaba ese lugar.

-Te va a gustar la idea- afirmo George

-¿De qué se trata esto?- cuestiono Ron intrigado

-Solo hay que fingir…

-Sí, fingir…

-¿Fingir que?- Charlie y Ron se miraron confundidos

-Que nos agrada, por su puesto…

-Aja, que queremos ser sus amigos…

-Pero yo no…- Ambos gemelos levantaron las manos deteniendo sus palabras

-Pero en realidad…

-Le haremos la vida imposible…

-Imagina cuanta diversión tendremos…

-Haciéndole bromas…

-De todo tipo…

-¡Hasta!- dijeron ambos

-¡Hacer que se vaya!- chillo Ron emocionado al entender su plan.

-¡Exacto!- ambos asintieron y Charlie solo negó con la cabeza, en desacuerdo.

-Conmigo no cuenten- alzo ambas manos abanicándolas sobre el aire.

-¡Te perderás toda la diversión!-exclamaron los gemelos al verlo perderse por el pasillo, una vez que lo perdieron de vista se encogieron de hombros y miraron a Ron.

-Yo si le entro- dijo decidido, con una mirada llena de convicción.

Ninguno sabía en lo que se metía, incluso Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente, por que si no, hubiera dejado a Harry con Luna y no esa Ginny ush! jajaja**

Capítulo 1

¿Pero qué demonios?

Se tapó la cabeza con las almohadas ante el ruido estrepitoso que retumbaba sobre sus paredes, había batallado tanto para poder dormir y ahora se topaba con eso. Gruño y pataleo molesta, ¡Eran las putas 8 de la mañana!

-¡Ah, estas despierta!

-¡Mama!- chillo con el cabello desordenado al verla -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Quería ver como vivía mi hija ¿Es eso algo malo?- Pansy rodo los ojos- no te ves muy bien querida, ¡mira nada más esas ojeras!

-Estoy bien- gruño alejando sus manos sobre su rostro, poniéndose de pie.

-Ni tú te lo crees- negó - ¿Estas comiendo ese mugrerío Muggle, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese maldito ruido?- gruño

-¡Seguramente ya subiste 5 kilos!- chillo alarmada girando a su alrededor inspeccionándola.

-Mama…

-Nada de mama querida, tu carrera puede verse desperdiciada con todo ese peso encima

Aspiro intentando no perder la poca paciencia que tenía, pero lo que dijo a continuación la hizo perder lo poco que había logrado.

-Por algo Malfoy prefirió a Astoria Greengrass. Todo un modelito a comparación tuya.

-Fuera- gruño entre dientes

-¿Qué dijiste?- frunció las cejas molesta

-¡Dije fuera! ¡Largo de aquí!- le grito empujándola- ¡Todos ustedes, fuera!- los elfos la miraron deteniendo el martillero sobre las paredes.

-¡Pansy Emilia Parkinson! – Chillo su madre alarmada- ¿Qué son esos modales?

-Juro por Dios que si no…

-¿Por Dios? ¡Oh Merlín santo! – fingió de querer desmayarse pero a Pansy le importo poco, camino a zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrió con pesadez.

-Fuera- repitió de nuevo, su madre parpadeo hacia ella.

-¡No puedes correrme, soy tu madre!

-¡Y me importa poco! ¡Estoy harta de ti!

-¿Así? – murmuro

-¡Sí!

-Pues te recuerdo que no te mantienes sola niña estúpida- le amenazo, Pansy se rio con sarcasmo.

-Puedo hacerlo, tengo un maldito trabajo que…

-Un trabajo que tienes gracias a mi- se acercó a ella de manera amenazante- un trabajo que puedo quitarte.

-Hay muchos más, no necesito el tuyo.

-Querida- paso una mano por su cabello, Pansy se alejó ante el toque sin quitar la expresión de odio en su rostro- no sabes en lo que estas metiendo Pansy.

-No volveré a repetirlo madre. Te quiero fuera de aquí, ahora.

-Te vas arrepentir de esto Pansy, no sabes…

-¡Dije fuera, largo! – grito una vez más pateando el suelo con fuerza.

Su madre resoplo por la nariz, y con la cabeza en alto les hizo una señal a los elfos, los cuales desaparecieron de prisa.

-Te arrepentirás de esto- Pansy respiro agitada conforme la vio salir, solo para desaparecer unos metros después.

-¡Argh!- grito azotando la puerta.

.

.

-Wow….

-Eso fue todo un espectáculo mañanero, Fred.

-Sí que lo fue.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi madre era una controladora- los cuatro asintieron regresando a la mesa dela cual se habían parado al escuchar los gritos.

-Insisto en que no es buena idea lo que quieren hacer, por lo que vimos, su vida no es tan agradable- intento convencerlos de abandonar aquel estúpido plan.

-De ninguna manera, eso no se compara con lo que nos hizo pasar a mis amigos y yo.

-Ronald no aguanta nada- se burlaron los gemelos.

-¡Oye!

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, sabes que es verdad- se burló Charlie

Chasqueo la lengua sin poder alegar nada en su defensa.

-Por cierto, Harry y Luna te enviaron una foto…

-Aun no puedo creerlo…- le arrebato la foto de las manos- siempre pensé que Harry tenia mejores gustos.- negó al mirar la foto de la feliz pareja.

-Luna es linda…

-Aun y con su loca cabeza…

-Ya sé que la adoran- refunfuño, el mirar la foto y ver a Luna le recordaba a su hermana y su ex novia. Dio un fuerte bufido llamando la atención de sus hermanos que dejaron de comer para mirarlo.

-Es hora de que lo olvides, hermano.

-¡No es tan fácil!- chillo con dramatismo y la boca llena de comida- ni lo digas.

Gruño al ver el rostro de Charlie.

-No iba a decirlo…- se excusó, aunque sabía que era mentira.

-¡Nos vamos!- los gemelos se pusieron de pie

-Traeremos nuestras mejores bromas…

-Una selección perfecta…

-No puedo esperar-ronroneo Ron no muy animado, los gemelos se encogieron de hombros para después caminar hacia la puerta- Saben que pueden desaparecer ¿cierto?

-Lo sabemos- dijeron al unísono al cerrar la puerta

-Sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero…

-No. Charlie, por favor, no hoy-le pidió

-Tienes que superarlo, se que no es fácil

-¡Dije no hoy!-se puso de pie desapareciendo.

Charlie miro el lugar vacío con asombro, que tal vez estaba presionando un poco.

-Tal vez deba esperar un poco más- suspiro.

Su atención se fijó sobre la puerta al escuchar los golpes, se preguntó quién sería a esas horas. Con paso decidido se acercó y la abrió de par en par para ver a una joven de cabello rubio y una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludo- mi nombre es Jennifer, pero todos me dicen Jenny, solo quería darles la bienvenida al edificio.

-Ah, hola. Esto, yo soy Charlie- estiro su mano estrechándola con ella.

-¿No están sus hermanos?- pregunto.

-¿Mis hermanos? ¿Cómo…?

-Los vi llegar, no crean que soy una acosadora o algo por el estilo- se rio con nerviosismo.

-Ni siquiera se me ocurrió- le sonrió -¿Quieres pasar?

-Oh, no, no…- negó- solo quería darles la bienvenida, pero tal vez mejor regreso cuando estén todos aquí- un brillo salió de sus ojos, algo le decía que esa chiquilla se había enamorado de uno de sus hermanos, se preguntaba cuál de todos seria. - ¿A qué hora regresan?

Charlie se rasco el cuello pensativo- no sabría decirlo, ¿A las 8?- sugirió.

-¡De acuerdo!- chillo- vendré por esas horas, que tengas linda mañana- se despido deteniéndose en la puerta de Pansy.- ¡Buenos días Pansy!

-¡No le veo lo bueno!- Charlie sonrió al escucharla

-Supongo que se levantó de malas- se encogió de hombros en dirección a Charlie- normalmente es muy amigable.

-Claro- asintió el pelirrojo

-Has las 8- se despido balanceando su mano.

Charlie no quito la vista de la puerta, tenía cierta curiosidad por conocerla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por apoyar esta historia, saludos a Ying Fa, aun sigo pensando el paring! no sean tímidos y decir sus opiniones conforme avanza la historia.**

 **Y bueno, como todos sabemos... los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 2**

-Buenos días Weasley ¿Qué tal la mudanza?

Apretó la mandíbula angustiado, no tenía idea de quien le saludaba.

-Muy bien Señor, gracias por preguntar- el hombre regordete soltó una carcajada y le dio dos fuertes palmadas sobre la espalda.

-¡Por favor! Eso de señor me hace sentir anciano, llámame por mi nombre- volvió a darle otra palmada haciendo que Ron apretara aún más fuerte su mandíbula, otro golpe más y ese hombre le sacaría el desayuno del día.

-Por supuesto- dijo entre dientes deseando por que el ascensor llegara a su destino.

-Su primer día, debe estar sumamente emocionado- se balanceo sobre sus pies metiendo las manos sobre sus bolsillos- dígame, ¿Ya sabe quién será su compañero?

Tembló, literalmente sintió su cuerpo sacudirse ante la pregunta, ¡no tenía idea alguna!

-No Señor, no lo sé-menciono mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre la palabra "Señor"?- Ron cerró los ojos pensando que volvería a golpearlo, pero esta vez tomo su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza, dedicándole una mirada disgustada.

-Lo siento-se disculpó- es solo que… e, no se su nombre.

-¡Oh, es verdad!- otro risa estrepitosa y un golpe más, ¡Le saldría un hematoma! – lo siento, siempre creo que todos se saben mi nombre debido a mis 10 años aquí- Ron abrió los ojos ante la mirada de molestia del señor, ¿no se había reído?

-¿Atormentando a los nuevos de nuevo Paul?- miraron al frente solo para ver a Draco Malfoy entrar al ascensor.- Weasley- le saludo, el pelirrojo encaro una ceja perplejo.

-Yo no estaba- el regordete se trabo y Ron no comprendía que sucedía.

-Supe que te mudaste a los departamentos de Mayfair- interrumpió Draco con la vista fija en Ron.

-Si…- lo miro con sospecha, algo le decía que su pregunta tenía que ver con una persona de nombre Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Sabías que Pansy vive ahí?

-Sí, lo supe antier.- rodo los ojos. – Vivimos justo enfrente de ella- Draco torció la boca.

-¿Vivimos?

-Mis hermanos y yo- afirmo, Draco soltó una risa -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Enserio Weasley, no sabía que ibas a extrañar el vivir apretado, le pediste a tus hermanos vivir contigo-se burló, Ron abrió la boca indignado. –Lastima para Pansy que tiene que vivir a tu lado. – se puso colorado, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Recordó el rosto de Pansy cuando se burló de ella por ser cambiada por otra, pero no tenía que ser adivino para darse cuenta que a Draco le preocupada, y no como amiga.

–Dime, ¿Cómo está tu prometida en estos días? – sonrió con sarcasmo.

Draco se puso un poco tenso pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No es de tu incumbencia Weasley- le dio la espalda, el regordete de nombre Paul se inclinó un poco hasta quedar unos centímetros de Ron.

-Es un arrogante- susurro volviendo a su posición. –me parece genial que vivas con tus hermanos, por cierto.

Ron asintió y ninguno de los tres volvió a decir algo en todo el camino, Ronald en verdad se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios le había visto Parkinson? ¡Era un completo arrogante!

.

.

George sonrió al tomar el artículo en sus manos, era perfecto para alguien como ella.

-¿Qué encontraste Georgi?

-Esto- alzo el bote y se lo puso en la cara, Fred se rio con fuerza.

-¡Es perfecto!

-Lo se

-¿Qué es perfecto?- ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Ginny!- exclamaron ambos abrazándola

-¿Cuándo volviste?

-No tenías muy abandonado

-Cuéntanos todo.

-Sí, queremos saberlo todo.

-Si dejaran de hablar podría hacerlo- ambos giraron su rostro para ver a Hermione apretando sus labios, evitando la risa que estaba conteniendo.

-¡Ah, Hermione!- la abrazaron, Ginny rodo los ojos exasperada y Hermione no paraba de reír.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- demandaron saber

-Ayer por la noche, estamos tan contentas de estar en casa de nuevo-Hermione suspiro con alegría antes de seguirlos al mostrador de la tienda.

-No puedo creer que mama no nos dijera nada- George cruzo los brazos indignado

-Ya era muy tarde cuando llegamos- les dijo Ginny, mirando a Fred poner el letrero de cerrado en la puerta. –ni siquiera los hemos visto.

-¿Qué?

-Eso está muy mal Ginny- ambos negaron

-Conocen a Molly, si nos hubiera visto seguramente seriamos unos zombis ahora.

La risa no hizo esperarse con ese hecho contundente.

-Pero dinos, ¿Cómo es la nueva casa?-pregunto Ginny dejando la risa de lado.

-Oh, es genial.

-Es como una bodega moderna.

-Ojala algún día podamos conocerla- menciono Ginny pensando en su hermano.

-Descuiden, Ron lo superara algún día – Fred les dijo intentado animar un poco a la menor de los Weasley, Hermione se deprimo al escucharlos.

-Jamás lo hará, siento que nos odiara toda la vida.

-No digas eso- le animo Fred y Ginny tomo su mano entre la suya.

-Es la verdad- chillo Hermione- aparte de que no es algo muy bien visto.

-No es algo que pudieran haber evitado, y además, no duraron nada como novios.

-Sí, Ron solo está siendo dramático- concordó Fred.

-No quieran hacernos sentir mejor- les reprocho Ginny- lo que paso estuvo mal.

Se quedaron en silencio ante el reclamo, sin saber que más decir

-Imagina que te hubiera pasado a ti, ¿Cómo te sentirías?- le cuestiono a Fred, intentando mostrar su punto, Hermione como Ginny sabían que las cosas se habían dado mal desde un inicio, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Bueno yo… er, George ayúdame un poco-le pidió.

-Fatal-admitió- pero las cosas se dieron así y si Ron quiere tu felicidad, aceptara tu relación con Hermione- se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que suceda, pero si no es así, no hay nada que pueda reclamarle. –Suspiro Ginny-le falle como familia.

-Le fallamos-corrigió Hermione

-Bueno, basta ya. – Fred sacudió las manos intentando animar el ambiente- no vamos a deprimirnos con este tema más, lo que sucedió paso y bueno, solo hay que esperar a que el tiempo decida qué sucederá.

-Sí, tiene razón-concordó George- mejor, vayamos a cenar algo mientras nos platican de su viaje ¿les parece?

Ambas asistieron y salieron de la tienda junto con sus hermanos, quienes olvidaron por completo el tema de las bromas.

.

.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo poniendo una sonrisa y después quitándola, inspecciono su cuerpo de perfil izquierdo, derecho y de frente, tocando su estómago.

-Mi madre es un idiota- bufo

-Y si tu madre es una idiota, ¿Entonces por qué sigues mirándote en el espejo?-le cuestiono Tracey rodando los ojos recostada sobre la cama y ojeando una revista con aburrimiento.

-¡Solo estoy cerciorándome Tracey!- se rio y se levantó de la cama acercándose a ella, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-No necesitas hacerlo, ¡tan solo mírate!- la giro de nuevo al espejo- Estas preciosa.

-Tienes razón- sonrió con mejor ánimo- ¿te dije que Ronald Weasley vive a lado? – le pregunto al acordarse. –Tal vez quieras pasar más tiempo en mi casa- se burló, Tracey llevaba años enamorada de ese pelirrojo idiota, lo sabía.

-Que tonterías dices, a mí no me gusta Ronald Weasley- se rio regresando a la cama

-¡No insultes mi inteligencia!- dramatizo ofendida- no quieras engañarme Tracey Davis.

-¡No lo hago!-se defendió viéndola caminar en su dirección- es verdad cuando te digo que no me gusta Ronald Weasley.- con una mirada picarona miro a otra dirección, Pansy resoplo indignada por su mentira.

-Si es así, entonces por qué siempre te veía- se detuvo de golpe y después abrió la boca al darse cuenta de la realidad ¡Había estado tan equivocada!- Oh. Era otro Weasley ¿cierto? O peor aún, ¿Harry Potter?

-¡NO!- se rio- todos menos Potter.

-¿Entonces?- se tiró sobre la cama ansiosa- Vamos ¡Dímelo ya!- Tracey se rio por la insistencia, era como una niña pequeña cuando se trataba de chismes.

Se sentó a su lado antes de abrir lo boca- era uno de los gemelos.- se sonrojo.

Arqueo una ceja y la miro esperando a que continuara

-¿Cuál de los dos? Tracey, son prácticamente iguales, tienes que ser más específica.

-Fred Weasley.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo sabes cuál es él?-se levantó y se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de hacerle una seña de que la siguiera a la estancia.

Tracey la siguió con una sonrisa- uno tiene más pecas que el otro.

-Interesante… nunca lo habría notado.

Tracey el acompaño a la agencia de modelos, sabía que la necesitaría, estaba segura de que ya no tendría trabajo, conocía a su madre y lo persistente que podía ser a pesar de que Pansy fuera una de las mejores modelos que tenía su compañía.

-Lo siento, no pueden pasar señoritas- el guardia las detuvo antes de que se dispusieran a subir las escaleras del gran edificio.

-¿Cómo que no puedo pasar?-se burló Pansy con la cara retorcida de la indignación. -¿Sabe quién soy no?

-Lo sé, pero tengo ordenes de restringirle el paso- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-Pansy, mejor vámonos.- le sugirió antes de que se volviera loca.

No la escucho- ¡Dígale a mi madre que baje ahora! ¡No puede hacer esto!

-No me quiera ver la cara- se rio el guardia- en cuanto me aleje de aquí usted se aprovechara para entrar y no puedo permitir que me cause problemas.

-Vamos, no hagas una escena. Es lo que tu madre quiere- le hizo ver Tracey pero Pansy ya estaba más allá de la locura.

-¡¿Problemas?!- grito- ¡Problemas es lo que te voy a causar si no me dejas entrar o llamas a mi estúpida madre!- el hombre abrió la boca para articular algo, pero la voz de la madre de Pansy se escuchó metros arriba.

-No es necesario Jimmy, ya estoy aquí.

Pansy apretó la mandíbula viéndola descender hacia ella con una sonrisa malvada.

-Te dije que pasaría si no me escuchabas, querida. ¿Qué creíste?- se rio en su cara y ella no puedo hacer más que apretar los puños del coraje. –me sorprende que aun te molestaras en venir, como si no me conocieras.

-¿Enserio vas hacerle esto a tu única hija?

-Sabes lo que necesitas hacer para regresar ¿cierto?- fue su contestación, acomodo su bolsa sin ningún abismo de preocupación y vergüenza.

-No regresare a casa y mucho menos seguiré tus ordenes, Madre.

-Bien- se reacomodo con dureza- te sugiero que busques otro trabajo entonces, o mejor dicho- soltó una risa antes- una nueva vocación.

Tracey la miro con odio profundo, no podía creer que fuera una completa perra, se dijo que incluso las perras tenían más sentimientos que ella.

-Vamos Pansy, vayamos a casa- la tomo del brazo jalándola con ella a fuerza.

-Jamás te voy a perdonar- le gruño dejándose llevar por Tracey.

-¡Buena suerte!- escucharon la carcajada cuando caminaban por la calle. Esta vez su madre había cruzado los límites y jamás la perdonaría.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Saludos a Ying Fa! muchas gracias por opinar, la verdad estoy entre dos Weasley y me es AH! no se que hacer xD hahaha**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-** ¡No puedo creer que me haga esto! ¡A su propia hija! ¡Es una maldita!

Parecía una maldita loca gritando por la calle y ella lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero no podía dejarla en ese estado o cometería una locura como ir con Malfoy en busca de consuelo.

-¿Tracey te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- se detuvo de golpe y la miro con la cara a punto de romper en lágrimas, ella negó -¡Estoy hundida! ¡Me cerrara todas las puertas, esa maldita perra!

Se rasco la frente soltando- debiste haberlo imaginado.

-¡Lo sé!- chillo- pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así. – Se sentó sobre la banqueta derrotada- ¿Qué voy hacer?

Tracey se mordió el labio y soltó un suspiro antes de sentarse a su lado. –no puede controlar todas las empresas de modelaje mágico Pans.

-Claro que puede-sollozo hundiendo el rostro entre sus piernas, Tracey sabía que tenía razón, su madre era demasiado influyente en el mundo mago de la moda.

Miro al frente cuando vio un camión pasar con la imagen de una joven, su primer pensamiento fue _"Esa mujer es horrible"_. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de algo.

-Tengo una idea, pero tal vez no te guste- murmuro intentando no reírse.

Pansy levanto el rostro limpiándose las lágrimas-¿Cuál?- pregunto con voz ahogada.

-Tu madre no tiene poder en el mundo Muggle-apretó los labios al ver la cara distorsionada de Pansy.

-¡Estás loca!

-Te dije que no te gustaría-se rio al final de cuentas, no pudo evitarlo, su rostro era demasiado gracioso.

-¡Esto no es gracioso Tracey!

-¡Oh vamos, sabes que lo es!- su risa fue aún más fuerte, hasta que la propia Pansy termino riéndose.

-Eres un idiota- dijo después de detener la risa- pero tienes razón.

-¿En verdad?- abrió los ojos como pudo ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer Tracey? – Pregunto- no se hacer otra cosa, mi madre se encargó de eso y ahora, no tengo más remedio que intentar tener suerte en este maldito mundo.

Sonrió con fuerza- esa es la Pansy que conozco.

-¡Sí! Por primera vez, le mostrare a mi madre que haga lo que haga no me hundiere y mucho menos terminare aceptando sus condiciones.

-Gracias a Merlín, pensé que terminarías haciendo una tontería como ir con Malfoy-suspiro con alivio y Pansy hizo una mueca.

-Ni me lo menciones, acabo de salir de ahí, no quiero caer de nuevo- tembló levantándose del suelo- vamos, vayamos a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba exhausto, sus hermanos no estaban y todo el arreglo del departamento lo hizo completamente solo. Se suponía que los gemelos irían después de comida pero jamás se aparecieron. Miro el reloj sobre la pared, uno idéntico al de su madre y vio la flecha de los gemelos aparecer en "casa".

-¿Ahora nos espías?- Charlie salto al sentir el aliento detrás de sus orejas.

-Tenía que ser el hermano mayor-se burló George.

-Eso no fue gracioso y no los espiaba- cruzo sus fuertes brazos con la mirada molesta

-¡Claro!- se rieron

Charlie rodo los ojos al verlos caminar a sus habitaciones y después buscar con la mirada los productos que se suponían usarían contra la vecina-¿No iban a traer algunas bromas?

Escucho unos murmullos provenientes de la habitación, unos cuantos golpes y luego los vio salir con una sonrisa.

-Lo olvidaron- se burlo

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Fred se sentó en el sillón con la pijama puesta ya- tu no querías entrar en las bromas.

-Me dio curiosidad saber que harían- se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, miro a George que parecía despistado -¿Qué sucede?

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero Fred tomo la palabra- Vimos a Ginny y Hermione hoy.

-¿Ya regresaron?

-¿Quién hace preguntas tontas ahora? Eh, Charly-se burló George al escucharlo, el mayor de los pelirrojos rodo los ojos.

-Cierra la boca.- escupió- ¿Cómo están? Dímelo todo antes de que regrese Ron.

Los gemelos se miraron una vez más- Están bien, pero aún se sienten un poco mal- dijo George dando un largo trago al vaso de naranja que se había servido.

-Me imagino, no es nada fácil decirle a tu hermano…- Charlie se detuvo al ver a Ron de pie en la puerta principal

-¿Decirle que?- frunció el ceño ante el silencio. – ¿De qué hablan?

-De nada, que, ¡Que se nos olvidaron las bromas!-exclamaron con rapidez los gemelos

Cerro la puerta detrás de el -No soy estúpido- gruño- eso no era de lo que hablaban. ¿Por qué sería difícil decirme eso?

-No, eso no es lo difícil-Charlie miro a George pensando en que idiotez diría ahora.

Ron los miro sin créeles nada aun.

-Decidimos que… es mejor hacer esto al estilo muggle-concluyo Fred

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- George le pelo los ojos a su hermano discretamente, no tenían ideas de bromas muggle ¡¿Cómo demonios harían eso?!

-Ronald, estamos en un edificio muggle. ¿Qué pasaría si ven salir miles de palomas del departamento de Parkinson?- se rio al imaginarlo- eso hubiera sido genial- se lamentó.

-Tienes razón.

Charlie negó con ironía y burla, no supo cómo pudo creer esa excusa. Su hermano realmente a veces era un idiota.

-Por cierto- su vista se posó en el reloj- tendremos visita a las 8.

-¿Visita?- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Su nombre es Jenny. Tengo la sensación que uno de ustedes le atrae- se burló al recordar el aire psicópata de la chica.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es linda?- Ron bufo

-¡Acabas de cortar con Angelina!- exclamo George

-¿Y eso qué? No estaré de luto toda mi vida- se encogió de hombros – iré a ponerme algo decente.

-A veces, me pregunto cómo termino en Gryffindor-susurro Charlie, ambos asintieron ante su pregunta.

.

.

Subió las escaleras entre risas y de un mejor ánimo junto con Tracey, estar con ella era mejor que estar sola, siempre que su mente viajaba a cierto rubio ella la ayudaba a distraerse con otra cosa.

-Y bien, mejor dime que harás de comer, tengo demasiada hambre-se quejo

-Desde que aprendí hacerlo solo quieres que yo cocine-frunció el ceño buscando sus llaves en la bolsa.

-No es mi culpa que cocines maravillosamente bien- se burlo

-Gracias por eso, pero lo que quiero es una pizza de esas que son con…

-¿Realmente comes esas cosas?-le pregunto sorprendida.

-Saben deliciosas-gruño mirando al frente, vio a Jenny caminar hacia su dirección- Buenas noches Jenny, ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Hola Pansy, veo que estas de mejor ánimo- le saludo –Tracey, gusto de verte de nuevo.- inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Lo mismo digo pero, ¿Qué es eso? Huele delicioso-respiro cerrando los ojos en deleite.

-Oh es solo un pastel que cocine para los nuevos vecinos-les sonrió- por cierto, ese rubio estuvo aquí hace unos segundos.- con una mano saco una carta de su bolsillo-Te dejo esto.

-Gracias- murmuro Pansy mirando la carta sobre sus manos.

-¡Buenas noches! Tú debes ser Jenny, escuchamos voces- las tres miraron en dirección de dónde provenía las voces. Los gemelos estaban de pie en la puerta- Parkinson y...

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pansy frunció el ceño confundida.

-¿No te lo dijo nuestro pequeño hermano?

-¿Se conocen?

Tracey no podía articular palabra, seguía estando tan guapo como lo recordaba.

-¿Decirme que?

-Ellos también viven aquí Parkinson- la voz de Ron salió detrás de ellos

-¿¡Es enserio!?- exclamo incrédula

-No sabían que se conocían- hablo de nuevo Jenny siendo ignorada una vez más.

-Sí, es enserio ¿Por qué todos preguntan lo mismo?-Los gemelos ahogaron una risa y Tracey oculto su sonrisa propia, sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- los ojos de Pansy viajaron de Ron a unos centímetros más atrás de él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-pregunto con el ceño aún más fruncido.

-Yo soy el mayor de todos- se acercó unos pasos más adelante-Charlie Weasley.

Pansy arqueo una ceja ante su mano alzada y con los labios fruncíos estiro la suya propia no muy segura.

-Pansy Parkinson- lo saludo soltándolo con rapidez.- ¡Dios, ¿pues cuantos son?!- miro de nuevo a Ron.

-¡Disculpen! ¿Alguien podría hacerme caso?- todos miraron en dirección a la joven que sostenía el pastel.

No supo cómo sucedió, de hecho nadie supo cómo había pasado que todos habían terminado en el departamento de los Weasley con un pedazo de pastel en la mano.

-Lo estás disfrutando- susurro Pansy

\- ¿Y tú no?- se rio- vamos, admite que son un poco geniales- Pansy la miro incrédula.

-¿Qué? –se rio llamando la atención de un Weasley

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes?- Fred se sentó frente a ellas con la mirada fija en Pansy.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Solo me pregunta cómo alguien como tú vive en este mundo-alzo una de sus manos señalando a nada.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dejo el pastel sobre la mesa de alado y se levantó guiñándole un ojo a Tracey, quien le pelo los ojos- ¿Dónde está el baño?

-Es la puerta del fondo-le señalo el pelirrojo con gracia- ¿siempre es así?

-No tienes idea- dijo divertida pinchando su pastel- es un gran pastel- afirmo.

-Lo es, por cierto no supe tu nombre- Tracey lo miro ocupar el lugar de Pansy e instintivamente miro a los demás quienes parecían platicar animadamente con Jenny.

-Es Tracey. Tracey Davis- sonrió y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al verlo sonreírle.

-Yo soy Fred, no creo que haga falta que te diga mi apellido-se rio

 _"Ni tu nombre"_ pensó Tracey.

Pansy soltó un suspiro como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, saco la carta que Jenny le había dado minutos antes y con un ligero temblor se dispuso abrirla.

 ** _Pansy:_**

 ** _¿Puedes dejar esta tontería? Hoy fui a buscarte a tu trabajo y tu madre me dijo que ya no trabajabas ahí ¿Acaso estas castigándome? Sabes que no puedo dejar Astoria y que esta es la única forma de estar juntos. Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida al gritar lo que condeno a tu familia hubiera sido diferente, pero no lo es. Todo esto es gracias a ti, lo sabes, así que por favor nena… ¿Puedes dejar esto? Necesito verte, necesito tenerte. No puedes simplemente decir que esto se acabó y desaparecer de mi vista, no te voy a dejar hacerlo._**

 ** _Con amor Draco._**

Arrugo la carta entre sus manos, ¡Era un idiota! Venir a decirle que era su culpa, que no estuvieran juntos por algo que grito cuando el miedo, era… era ¡Despreciable! Recargo sus manos sobre el lavabo, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y el ácido correr su garganta que no pudo contenerse un segundo más y todo o más bien lo poco que había ingerido ese día fue a dar al escusado. Se levantó como pudo y se miró en el espejo, su rostro se veía horrible, tal y como su madre se lo había dicho, sintió sus ojos acumularse de agua.

-Mírate Pansy… das pena-se dijo a sí misma.

Se lavó con la cara y boca con rapidez, se miró una vez más para intentar poner una mejor cara pero era inútil. Abrió la puerta de golpe solo para ver a uno de los gemelos con la mano alzada, no tenía idea de quien era de los dos.

-¿Estás bien? Tardaste un poco – miro detrás de él y noto a Tracey hablar con el otro gemelo, por su cara le daba a entender que ese gemelo frente a ella era

-George ¿cierto?- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? Mi madre aun batalla para saberlo- se rio

-Mira, Tracey parece muy entretenida hablando con tu hermano- lo ignoro- dile que vaya a casa cuando termine, me voy- tomo su bolsa y salió del departamento.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Bueno estos primeros capítulos serán de como Pansy se va integrando a la vida de modelo en el mundo Muggle, sin ninguna ayuda de su madre y bueno tampoco ayuda que Draco aun sigue buscándola sin existo, cosa que no le caerá nada bien al rubio y le complica las cosas a Pansy. Y también tratara de un poco de la vida de los Weasley's. Y finalmente, he decidió a la pareja! XD No se, pero creo que Ron es el indicado para esta historia y no quiero hacer un revoltijo tampoco de hermanos peleándose por una chica. Espero que les guste mi decisión.**

 **Muchas gracias por los Follows y los que les gusta mi Historia, espero que sea de su agrado siempre!**

 **Saludos. :)**

 **Capítulo 4**

-Eso fue… interesante. - Charlie se dejó caer en el sillón a lado de Ron una vez que Fred despidió a la joven de cabello oscuro, no recordaba su nombre.

-Fue grosero, ni siquiera se despidió o agradeció por el pastel.

-¿De que estas hablando? Oh… - Charlie sonrió al recordarla- te refieres a la vecina linda.

-¿¡Linda!? No la conoces- negó

-No, no lo hago pero eso no me ciega para admitir que tiene todo a su favor, es hermosa.

-¿Me vas a decir que te gusta?- resoplo burlón

-Sí

-Vamos Charlie, es una persona cruel, no puedes ni siquiera pensarlo

-Ni siquiera la conozco. – Lo tranquilizo- Y una cosa es que te guste y otra que quieras algo mas– Charlie sonrió y miro a sus hermanos frente a ellos. – pero creo que alguien le gusta su amiga.

-¿Viste a la vecina? –le susurro burlón- no le quitaba el ojo encima a George.

-Ya se, la cara de incomodidad de Georgi era lo mejor- se rieron

-¡Los estoy escuchando!-soltó George

-Vamos Georgi, tienes una admiradora, con cara de loca pero sigue siendo una admiradora.

George le lanzo una mirada de desprecio. -¿Y qué me dices tú con Tracey? – Fred soltó una carcajada

-Ella es linda y graciosa pero ni de broma. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es disfrutar mi soltería.

Ron rodo los ojos, Charlie negó con decepción y Georgi dio un resoplido.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.- rogo Charlie- ¿Por qué se fue Pansy?- miraron directamente a George.

-No dijo mucho, pero su amiga, Tracey, se veía algo preocupada ¿no creen? Aunque para decir verdad, cuando salió del baño tampoco se veía muy bien.

-¿De verdad creen quesea buena idea jugarle bromas?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Fred- será divertido.

-¿Ron?- Charlie miro a su hermano esperanzado

Pareció perdido unos minutos antes de contestar-Aunque diga que no, lo harán de todas formas- se encogió de hombros- pero estoy fuera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "estoy fuera"? ¡No puedes!- exclamo Fred molesto

-Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en el trabajo como para llegar y tener que pensar en bromas contra Pansy Parkinson. Además, no me ha hecho nada.

-¿Pero qué hay de la venganza?

-Al diablo la venganza-ronroneo poniéndose de pie.

-Que gallina.

-Déjalo Fred, nosotros dos podemos con esto- alego George con secundando a su hermano

-Tienes razón.

Charlie los miro nuevamente una vez que Ron se perdió de su vista-Espero que estoy no cause demasiados problemas. ¿Cuál será su primer movimiento?

-Tendrás que esperar…

-Unos días

-o más…

-pero

-será

-Épico- terminaron los dos juntos.

-Son unos payasos- les lanzo una almohada al levantarse para irse a la cama

-¡Buenas noches Charlie!

.

.

No tenía idea de que debía hacer, estaba completamente en blanco y lo que era peor, solo había una persona que conocía que era del mundo muggle y no tenia de otra.

-En un momento… - agrando los ojos en cuanto la vio- ¿tu?

-Granger. – intento sonreír y mostrar agrado por verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Al menos puedo pasar? – la vio debatir consigo misma, para al final suspirar y darle el paso, no pudo evitarlo, era parte de su ser así que miro su alrededor. – No está nada mal tu hogar.

-Si vienes a…

-No vengo a insultarte Granger- la detuvo con rapidez, tambaleándose entre sus pies- vine a pedirte unos consejos. – Hermione la miro con la boca abierta, llena de incredulidad y cierto dejo de desconfianza.- enserio.

-De acuerdo…- camino a la cocina aun un poco confundida y le hizo una seña de que la siguiera- no se en que puedo ¡Yo! Darte consejos, somos polos opuestos. ¡Grandes polos opuestos!- exclamo con énfasis al final.

Pansy rodo los ojos tomando asiento- Deja el drama ¿quieres?- le pidió apuntando la silla frente a ella para que la acompañara.- lo que quiero de ti es fácil.

-¿Qué? No le seré infiel a…

-¡Wow! ¡No! ¡Ew!- la detuvo Pansy- ¡No soy lesbiana!- Hermione pareció calmarse un poco tomando asiento.- ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar eso?- se reacomodo en su lugar algo inquieta.

-Solías molestarme, sabes lo que dicen acerca de eso ¿no?- se encogió de hombros.- en fin, mejor dime a lo que viniste ¿Qué es eso que quieres?

Pansy suspiro antes de doblar su orgullo- Bien, mi madre me ha corrido de la empresa.- Hermione encaro una ceja.

-¿Tu madre tiene una empresa?

-Sí, lo tiene. –Abanico las manos con desesperación.- ese no es el punto, la muy maldita me corrió, ya me cerro algunas puertas, estoy casi segura que me ha cerrado ya todas las puertas en el mundo mágico.

-¡No es verdad!-soltó con una risa con ironía- no puede hacer eso, es imposible. – Pansy la miro de mala gana.

-Ciertamente, no conoces a mi madre.

-Bien, supongamos que pasa, ¿Yo que tengo que ver aquí?

-Pensé en buscar algo en el mundo muggle, tu mundo.- la miro fijamente, lo veía venir, si… su boca desapareció por unos momentos y después, llego la risa. –Oh, por dios santo.

-¡Yo… dijiste… ¿dios santo?!- pregunto entrecortadamente por la risa.

-¿Ya acabaste?- gruño

-Enserio Parkinson, ¿tú en el mundo muggle?- se limpió una lagrima que había salido de su ojo izquierdo.

-Solo dime si me ayudaras o no, no tengo tiempo para bromas-contesto con desprecio, Hermione se la quedó mirando seriamente.

-¿Realmente vas hacerlo?

-¡Sí! – Exclamo- si no lo hago, no tendré con que vivir y ¡es lo único que se hacer bien!

Al parecer esa frase había tenido cierto efecto en Hermione que la miro con un poco de pena.

-Déjame preguntarte ¿Has buscado trabajo aparte de la empresa de madre?- arqueo una ceja

-¡Lo hice! Por algo te dije que me cerro algunas o todas ya- golpeo la mesa- son todas unas malditas-gruño desviando la mirada.

-¿Todas? ¿Qué no hay alguna empresa de modelaje de hombres?

-¿Qué quieres preguntar con eso?- no entendí a qué iba con eso y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno, es que el mundo muggle tiene empresas dirigidas por hombres.

-Ah, ¿Y eso es malo?- Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Para alguien como tu si- asintió- veras, el que nunca hayas tratado con un hombre en una empresa de este tipo puede ser un poco peligroso.

-No te entiendo.

-Algunos se propasan con las chicas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quieres decir… como acosar?- agrando los ojos al entender su punto y verla asentir.

-No todos son iguales- le aclaro

-Eso es un alivio.

-Pero debes tener cuidado e interpretar muy bien las miradas que te hagan- le advirtió.

-Soy buena en eso- sonrió, creyó que iba a ser más difícil que Granger le diera algunos consejos, pero todo parecía ir bien, a excepción de ese tema del acoso.

-Y bueno, no es difícil entrar. Solo mandas tu portafolio de fotos y te hacen modelar con su ropa a ver si les gusta cómo se te ve puesta.

-¿Portafolio? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- frunció el ceño

Hermione resoplo al darse cuenta de que Pansy estaba más que pérdida en el mundo muggle.

-Fotos, fotos que te hayan hecho en una sesión.

-Tengo un montón.

-¿Se mueven? – Pansy apretó los dientes, tenía razón. No podía llevar sus fotos mágicas al mundo muggle.

-Estoy hundida- dramatizo golpeando su cara contra la mesa.

Hermione se puso de pie y coloco una mano sobre su hombro- Descuida, te ayudare con esto, a pesar de nuestros conflictos anteriormente, no soy tan rencorosa como para dejar a una persona sin recursos económicos o peor ¡Sin comida! ¿Tienes hambre?

-Esto será una larga tarde- lloro Pansy ladeando la cara para verla caminar a la estufa.

.

.

En cuanto apareció en aquel callejón su cuerpo choco contra algo haciéndolo caer abrupta mente al suelo, ¿había hecho algo mal?

-¡Dios eres tan torpe!- Abrió los ojos solo para ver a Pansy frente a él, parecía haber dado contra la pared, pues tenía el cuerpo pegado a ella. ¿Había dicho acaso Dios?

Gruño unos segundos al ponerse de pie - ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que aparecerías en el mismo lugar?

Pansy abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró al instante al ver que no tenía nada bueno con que argumentar algo. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el pelirrojo hablo de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- arqueo una ceja no muy seguro de querer preguntarlo pero se veía más delgada y... ¿cómo demonios era que notaba eso?

La pelinegra se giró haciendo una mueca sin siquiera contestarle, Ron se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y siguió sus pasos sin decir nada, pero se dio de golpe contra su espalda.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- resoplo, Pansy dio unos pasos atrás empujándolo de paso, con agilidad se giró y lo pego a la pared colocando una mano sobre su boca.

-Cállate-gruño ladeando un poco la cara. Ron intento mirar que era aquello de lo que se escondió pero ella lo empujo regresándolo a su lugar y pegándose a él.

-Par..Minson-murmuro entre sus manos e intento quitarla.

-Solo un segundo Weasley- le dijo mirándolo fijamente –está mirando asía acá.-gruño.

-¿Quién?- susurro sintiendo las palabras salir correctamente como aflojo su mano. -¿Quién?- pregunto nuevamente aún más bajo y logro mirar en dirección al edificio solo para ver la cabellera rubia de Draco Malfoy.

-No preguntes- le ordeno al ver su mirada interrogante.

No dijo nada más, se había quedado mirando su rostro, se veía demasiado pálida y agotada, agregando eso la falta de peso.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien?

-¿Qué?- lo miro de nuevo una vez que Draco desapareció de su vista.

-Te vez como la mierda, Parkinson.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo alejándose con furia al recordar las palabras de su madre.

Ron la siguió con rapidez y la detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar al edificio- Espera un momento, no quise que sonara así-se disculpó, no sabía ni siquiera por que se disculpaba con ella. – pero realmente te vez mal. - ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué le preocupaba!

-¿Qué ahora te preocupas por la gente?-se burló cruzando los brazos- ¿O solo quieres seguir los pasos del Gran Harry Potter? porque sabemos que eres el de los prejuicios y no te interesan los demás mas que tu mismo. – eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-Solo quiero saber si no es algo contagioso. – Soltó con desprecio, pensando en lo idiota que era por mostrar un poco de preocupación por alguien que no valía la pena – no quiero contagiarme de lo que sea que tengas.

Iba a contestar pero el malestar en su estómago comenzó a protestar y sin decir nada se giró corriendo escaleras arriba, Ron se quedó más extrañado que nunca que tardó en reaccionar en seguirla, pero para cuando llego la puerta de Pansy se había azotado con fuerza, dejándolo en medio de sus departamentos, confundido.

-Como sea- se giró abriéndola su departamento, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a su puerta, a pesar de que se decía que no valía la pena, algo dentro de el no lo dejaba tranquilo respecto a ella. - Oh, olvídalo Ron, no vale la pena, no vale la pena. -se dijo al final antes de azotar la puerta aun con una mueca de molestia.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero ahora si que me han puesto a trabajar y no tuve tiempo de escribir como normalmente lo hago jajaja xD**

 **-Ying Fa: Descuida no es nada de eso, puedes vivir tranquila :P ... claro que haré un Chansy mas adelante! Ira dedicado especialmente para ti :) ... xD Espero te guste el capitulo.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Se acostó sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que Hermione Granger le había dicho, ¿Dónde demonios conseguiría alguien que le tomara fotos? Agradecía que tuviera ahorrado para ir de compras y comprar ropa para ese portafolios que haría, estaba malditamente nerviosa, jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido, su vida fue fácil gracias a su madre y sus contactos para entrar a este tipo de cosas, pero ahora estaba por su cuenta.

 _"Primero que nada, necesitas cambiar tu ropa"_ era una de las primeras cosas que Granger le consejo, para después ir a la segunda. _"Tu actitud debe cambiar, no puedes ir y hacerte la famosa cuando nadie te conoce en este mundo"_ hizo una mueca al recordar eso, tener que comportarse como una novata iba hacer complicado. _"Debes hacerte una sesión con la nueva ropa, para eso debes conseguir un fotógrafo"_ no tenía idea de donde conseguirlo, pero Granger se lo había facilitado diciéndole _"Te mandare nombres de algunos que puedan ayudarte, intentare conseguir personas serias y nada pervertidos"_ aun no podía creer que se hubiera comportado tan amable después de todo.

Se levantó de la cama al día siguiente y después de tomar un buen baño y hacerse un buen café se dirigió a la mesa. -Bien, tú puedes con esto Pansy. –se dijo así misma tomando asiento en la mesa para comenzar a mirar un montón de revistas que compro para darse algunas ideas. -¿Qué es eso? ¡Wow! Necesito eso. – estaba asombrada ante los colores exóticos y las vestimentas de aquellas artistas que miraba. Levanto el rostro para mirar su guardarropa, la mayoría de sus cosas eran de color negro o verde oscuro. – realmente necesito un nuevo guardarropa.

Estaba impaciente, más de una hora que estaba lista y Tracey aún no llegaba, no sabía que le tomaba tanto tiempo en aparecer en su departamento. Escucho voces afuera y no es que fuera una chismosa pero la voz parecía ser la de Tracey y no se contuvo en mirar por el visor un poco intrigada. ¡Y ahí estaba! Rodo los ojos al ver su cara torpemente emocionada hablar con aquel Weasley.

-¡Tracey!- gruño abriendo la puerta con fuerza, la pelinegra parecía sorprendida

-Buenos días Parkinson. –le saludo el Weasley, Fred al parecer.

-Hola Pansy, lamento la….

-Sí, ya me imagino por que fue-el corto con el ceño fruncido hacia Fred. -¿Ya acabaste? Porque no tengo todo el día Tracey.

-Comienzo a creer que te levantas de malas todos los días-se burló Fred haciendo que Tracey apretara los labios.- te saldrán más arrugas con esa actitud.

Pansy cerró la puerta conforme salió acercándose al pelirrojo- Te crees muy gracioso ¿cierto?

-De acuerdo, será mejor irnos - la jaloneo de la manga para que caminara pero se soltó de su agarre, regresando la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Lo soy, tal vez te falta un poco del sentido del humor- se rio haciéndola enojar aún mas

-Y a ti dinero para vestir decentemente, no me imagino como no te compraran con un vagabundo- soltó con desprecio.

Fred entrecerró los ojos, deseando tener sus planes listos contra ella. Tracey aparecía algo molesta por las palabras de su amiga. –Basta Pansy, es mejor irnos- le declaro de mala gana.

-Tienes razón, solo pierdo mi tiempo- comenzó a caminar dándole el tiempo a Tracey se disculparse por ella.

-No le hagas caso, últimamente...

-Descuida, ya sé cómo es. –le sonrió Fred

-¡Tracey!

-Nos vemos luego, adiós Fred- se despido con una sonrisa antes de correr alcanzar a Pansy, el joven pelirrojo las miro desde su lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa, no esperaba la hora en vengarse de esa bruja.

.

.

-Bien, veamos esto Weasley- miro al rubio sentarse frente a él, aun no podía creer que fuera su compañero en esos momentos, deseaba con todo su ser que Harry llegara ya de su luna de miel y que ese tormento se fuera. – Al parecer, después de todo este tiempo aún hay gente que cree que los ideales del Señor oscuro eran verdaderos.

-¿Y tú no?- se burló ganándose una mirada de desprecio por el rubio.

Se recargo sobre la mesa con la mirada fija en el- Si así fuera, tu no estarías aquí.

Ron apretó los labios disgustado, lo odiaba. –En verdad, no sé cómo te dejaron ser un Auror después de todo lo que ocasionaste- gruño

-Ya cumplí mi penitencia Weasley y di mis razones para hacer lo que hice y las aceptaron, así que no te debo ninguna explicación a ti. Ahora, ¿Vamos a trabajar o seguirás viviendo en el pasado?

Rodo los ojos con molestia- Bien, comencemos.

Leyeron los pergaminos, estudiando los testimonios de algunos seguidores que habían atrapado y alguno que otro sobreviviente de sus torturas, Draco parecía sorprendido que no solo seguían a los Magos Muggles, sino también a Sangres Puras que habían cambiado completamente su modo de vida, aquello le hizo recordar a Pansy.

-Weasley, dime una cosa. ¿Has visto a…?

-¿A quién?- pregunto levantando su rostro del pergamino.

-Pansy- soltó con su mirada fija en él, Ron asintió recordando el día anterior.

-Sí, la vi- _escondiéndose de ti-_ ¿Por qué?

El rubio se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia – Solo me preguntaba por ella. ¿Está bien?

-Si con eso te refieres si sigue siendo la misma perra de siempre, sí.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. –Por supuesto, tener que vivir a lado de la familia Weasley también me pondría de malas.

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿No vas a casarte en unas semanas?- soltó con coraje antes sus palabras- ¿O acaso tú y ella siguen viéndose?- Ron sabía que no estaba equivocado al menos un poco, por lo que había sucedido ayer le daba a creer que Parkinson había desecho esos encuentros de una vez por todas. Algo que le causaba un poco de alegría al ver el rostro de Draco con molestia.

-Lo hacíamos- Ron lo miro sorprendido por su sinceridad- Por favor Weasley, no te hagas el sorprendido y el que no sabe lo que ocurre entre nosotros, desde hace tiempo que las cosas son así.

-No entiendo por qué te casaras entonces.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… regresara- susurro al final, Ron negó con la cabeza, Malfoy estaba completamente demente, no supo que contestar y el rubio estaba decidido a no decir nada más, ya que su atención se concentró de nuevo en los pergaminos.

Aunque Ron, por más que lo intentara no lograba concentrarse, su mente siempre regresaba a Pansy Parkinson, algo andaba definitivamente mal con ella. No podía negarlo, su aspecto lucia realmente mal…

.

.

-No, eso es demasiado extraño, no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?- se cruzó de brazos ante la negativa de su hermano- me parece algo sencillo y que no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué no levanta? ¡Merlín Fred! ¿Cuándo has visto que un departamento cambie al abrir la puerta en el mundo Muggle? ¡Nunca!

-Vamos Georgi, seria genial- pidió desesperado- además ¿Quién ha entrado a su departamento? Dudo que alguien.

George siguió negando- Lo mejor hasta ahorita es la poción que encontramos.

-¿Y cómo piensas entrar genio?- se burlo

-Si tenemos suerte podríamos aparecer en su piso.

-Si tenemos suerte- repitió

-La tendremos-sonrió George

-Bien, está bien. Como quieras ¿Qué más?

-Que tal… ¿cambiarle la chapa? – sonrió con malicia.

– ¿O hacer una fiesta que no la deje dormir toda la noche?

-¿Y qué pasa con los demás vecinos?- le recrimino.

-Fácil, ponemos un hechizo que no pase de los dos departamentos.

-Sí, eso suena bien.- concordó anotándolo en la lista- ¿Qué más se te ocurre?

-Oh… podemos quitarle el agua caliente. Robar sus recibos para que olvide pagarlos o…

-¡Eso es excelente!

-¡Lo sé! También podemos pedirle todo tipo de comida asquerosa-se rio- por lo que veo, ah de cuidar su cuerpo demasiado.

-¿Pero eso en que ayudaría a que se vaya?

-Mmm… ¿Qué le entregan cosas sin pedirle? Puede ser algo molesto.

-Bueno, lo pondré como quiera por si acaso. – Miro la libreta- Ya tenemos unas cuantas, creo que con eso es suficiente por el momento.

-¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

Ambos se miraron antes de sonreír- La fiesta.

Se rieron un bueno tiempo hasta que el sonido del local se abrió dando paso a Angelina Johnson. George miro a Fred y le hizo una seña.

-¡No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado!- grito,

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? –George le dio un codazo

-¡Tu rompiste conmigo!

-¿Y si rompí contigo porque tendría que hablarte?- se confundió, no tenía idea que tuviera que hablarle.

-Para ver como estoy ¡Maldito insensible!- grito dándola una cachetada con fuerza.

George pelo los ojos sorprendidos y pudo ver el rostro de su hermano enfurecer.

-Angelina, por favor. – Le pidió- asustaras a los clientes.

-¡Yo no veo ninguno! Deja de defenderlo George- se soltó en lágrimas

-Tienes que hacer algo- le susurro George.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ve como esta, al menos dile algo lindo, no se- le sugirió.

Fred hizo una mueca y se acercó a ella abrazándola, para asombro de los dos Angelina le regreso el abrazo calmándose un poco.

-Lo siento, no debí ponerme así- susurro- te extraño.

George salió de ahí con rapidez, después de tanto tiempo aun le revolvía el estómago verlos juntos, a pesar de que no lo estaban más, no podía culpar a Fred de que Angelina hubiera sido su novia, después de todo el jamás menciono nada de sus sentimientos por ella. Y aunque hubieran terminado el jamás se acercaría de esa manera a ella.

Paso varios minutos fuera de la tienda hasta que la vio salir nuevamente, aun tenia aquel semblante triste y serio y no podía dejar de pensar en solo abrazarla y hacerla sentir un poco mejor, su hermano a veces era una persona sin corazón.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Algunas cosas no tiene solución George- fue lo único que le contesto antes de regalarle una sonrisa y marcharse.

Suspiro con fuerza, si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de él…

* * *

 **N/A: Lo se, es corto y tranquilo, quise poner un poco mas sobre los gemelos y bueno, esto fue lo que salio... xD Como ven, ya tiene unas bromas listas, ¿Que ira a suceder con la pobre Pansy!? hahaaha xD ¿Alguna sugerencia de una broma pesada? XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 6**

-Mujeres-murmuro sorprendido al verla subir las escaleras junto con su amiga a la cual no recordaba su nombre, tenían un montón de bolsas de ropa en sus manos. Su sorpresa no fue tanto por el monto de ropa que había comprado, sino más bien las marcas, todo era de tiendas muggles que el conoció por Hermione… sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar el pensamiento de su ex novia y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola Ronald, que gusta verte- Pansy rodo los ojos al escucharla y soltó un resoplido a mitad de las escaleras sin girarse.

-Hum… hola- contesto el apenado por no recordar su nombre, Tracey pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no se molestó.

-Es Tracey-le contesto a cambio con una sonrisa.

-Er, si lo siento- se disculpó- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- se mordió la lengua al soltar aquello, no tanto por ofrecer su ayuda, sino más bien porque lo había dicho en plural.

-Seria fabuloso- contesto Tracey dándole un par de bolsas que el tomo arrepentido ¡Pesaban horrores!

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene aquí?! ¡¿Piedras?! – Pansy soltó una risa burlona y por primera vez, al pie de las escaleras se giró a ver a Ronald que estaba unas cuantas escaleras abajo.

-Pensé que eras más fuerte Comadreja- soltó con burla.

-¡Soy fuerte!- se indignó por su comentario – deberías ser más agradecida, estoy ayudándote lo cual no debería hacer.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda, tú te ofreciste.

Ron se reprendió mentalmente, ella estaba en lo cierto.

-Ayudo a Tracey, no a ti- contesto lo más rápido posible que pudo intentando arreglarse.

Pansy dejo las bolsas en el suelo y coloco su mano sobre su mentón pensativa entrecerrando los ojos, por un momento Ron creyó que le daría la razón pero…

-Creo haber escuchado "Necesitan ayuda"- se rio- eso indica que nos ofreciste ayuda a las dos.

-Vamos Pansy déjalo ya- la reprendió Tracey

-Eres una persona desagradable ¿Sabias?- gruño eliminando la distancia entre ellos con el rostro enfurecido.

Pansy soltó una risa chillona- Pero eso no te impidió ofrecerme tu ayuda, ¿cierto?

Tracey rodo los ojos, sabía que ambos no dejarían las cosas ahí.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente decir gracias? ¿Tienes que soltar siempre comentarios desagradables sobre las personas? Típico de ti, serpiente.

-¿Por qué debería? Le ofreciste ayuda a ella, no a mí- dijo señalando a Tracey quien miro a Ron sonreír ante lo que dicho.

-Oh… pero, ¿No habías dicho que ofrecía a ayuda a las dos?- Pansy se mordió el labio ante su estupidez

-¡Yo jamás dije eso!- se rio intentando hacerse la occisa.

-¡Si lo hiciste!

-¡No, no lo hice!

-Sabes bien que si- gruño

-Pruébalo- gruño de igual manera acercando su rostro al de el de manera retadora.

-¡Es suficiente!- Tracey se interpuso entre los dos quienes miraron a diferentes direcciones con el rostro enrojecido, actuando como unos vil niños pequeños- Merlín Pansy, solo da gracias y abre la maldita puerta.

-¡Bien!- chillo, tomo las cosas de nuevo y dándose la vuelta se dirigió a su puerta- increíble que se ponga de su parte-murmuro mientras abría la puerta.- Listo, ahí está- entro dando zancadas y dejando las cosas sobre el sillón- Ahí está bien- le dijo a Ron señalando el lugar.

-Gracias

-De nada Tracey, al menos tu si tienes modales- refunfuño dándole una mirada asesina a la pelinegra, quien simplemente rodo los ojos. – Por cierto, Malfoy pregunto por ti.

Aquello llamo la atención de la pelinegra quien lo giro a ver, demandando saber. - ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

-Sabes, deberías superarlo, va a casarse o es que quieres caer de nuevo como su amante- soltó con rapidez y por primera vez Tracey lo miro con desaprobación y molestia.

-Creo que deberías irte Ronald- le pidió con la mirada dura.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su error, Parkinson comenzó a temblar de la rabia con varita en mano, la cual apretaba con fuerza- Claro- susurro saliendo de prisa de aquel lugar antes de que Pansy Parkinson le lanzara un hechizo imperdonable ahí mismo, no sin mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta, su rostro estaba totalmente descompuesto y se había puesto más pálida de lo normal, se arrepintió en el instante, pero como de costumbre, no dijo nada y cerró la puerta.

-Pansy…- llamo Tracey al verla en ese estado.

-¡Es un idiota!-chillo- ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar por mí? ¡¿No puede simplemente dejarme en paz?! – se soltó a llorar, no aguantaba más esa situación con Draco, le mandaba cartas casi a todas las malditas horas.

-Tranquila- se acercó a ella tomándola entre sus brazos dándole apoyo- estoy segura que en cuanto vea que lo dices enserio te dejara tranquila.

-No quiero volver a caer Tracey, no quiero- sollozo en su hombro temblando.

-No lo harás, enserio. – La alejo de ella mirándola detenidamente- tu eres fuerte Pansy, solo intenta mantenerte alejada de él lo más posible y todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo lo voy hacer? Desde que le dije que todo esto se había acabado ha venido a buscarme.

-Y has hecho lo que jamás pensé que harías, evitarlo.

Se alejó de ella camino a la cocina -No… solo logre evitarlo porque una, no estaba aquí y segunda, la maldita comadreja estaba conmigo. Estoy segura de que si estoy sola voy a caer, Tracey, me conozco mejor que nadie.

-En ese caso me mudare contigo- le dijo con decisión, no dejaría que Draco arruinara a Pansy una vez más.

-No puedo pedirte eso- se sentó sobre la mesa deprimida

Tracey la siguió con una sonrisa- Pansy, no es ni siquiera un sacrificio para mi venir a vivir contigo- se rio – no lo digo por Fred- dijo rápidamente, sabiendo los pensamientos de su amiga.

-Si, como no- se burló con un mejor ánimo – Enserio, no es necesario.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero que te meta en ese modo de vida nunca más. – y lo decía enserio, había visto como Pansy vivía de esa manera horrenda cuando estaba con Draco, escondiéndose en cuartos de motel como si fuera una puta barata, mirando a su círculo de amigos con el miedo de descubrir que ambos aún se veían a escondidas. Aunque llevara pocos días sin verlo, había visto un cambio notable en ella, más alegre y más despreocupada. Aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que para otras personas, como Ronald Weasley, aquella relación fuera obvia y para sus propios amigos pasara desapercibida.

-Lo digo enserio, estaré bien.

No estaba muy de acuerdo, pero de las primeras veces que decidía algo por su propia cuenta.

-Debí escucharte cuando estábamos en Hogwarts- se reprimió a sí misma.

Tracey se rio- Eres Pansy Parkinson, jamás escuchas.

Pansy le lanzo una mirada ofendida pero mediantemente se rio.- tienes razón, pero no esta vez.- dijo haciendo que ambas amigas terminaran riendo en la cocina.

.

.

No se sentía bien con lo que había hecho o mejor más bien dicho, aunque no había sido algo tan horroroso pero que todo parecía indicar que a Parkinson en realidad le afectaba el tema de Draco Malfoy, se preguntaba que podría haber pasado entre esos dos para que se pusiera en ese estado.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Charlie lo miraba con atención desde la cocina, desde que lo vio entrar lo miro preocupado, como si algo le molestara.

-Nada, solo… ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?- Charlie agrando los ojos sorprendido, realmente estaba en otro mundo su hermano.

-Desde que cruzaste la puerta Ronald- se rio de el -¿En qué tanto pensabas?

-Parkinson- soltó sin más y se arrepintió al instante al ver el rostro de su hermano.

-Ah… la vecina linda- susurro acercándose a él y dejándose caer a su lado- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te hace pensar en ella?

Ron suspiro, la verdad no tenía idea pero desde que se mudó Parkinson se cruzaba en su mente muy seguido.- Tal vez solo me preocupa un poco, quiero decir, la odio pero tampoco soy una mala persona para no darme cuenta que esa chica tiene serios problemas- gruño

-Eso se puede ver de lejos ¿has visto su aspecto? – Charlie sonrió- no me refiero a que se vea fea, es hermosa pero se ve como algo, no se...

-Sí, lo he notado…

-Creo que has hecho más que notarlo- se burló Charlie ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del pequeño de los pelirrojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- frunció el ceño

-Nada pequeño hermano, nada- se burló levantándose del lugar- tal vez solo debas disculparte si hiciste algo para molestarla-le sugirió caminando a su habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre me deja con dudas?-gruño en negación y regresando sus pensamientos a Pansy Parkinson.- Rayos, tal vez hasta tenga razón y juntarme con Harry hizo que me preocupara por la gente que no lo merece.- se regañó así mismo.

Aquello lo hizo recordar todas las veces que se burló de ellos y los ofendió a él y su familia y el rencor apareció nuevamente. – Al diablo, merece todo lo que le pase.

-Al parecer alguien está enojado George- Ron salto al escuchar la voz de Fred.

-Eso parece hermano.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto al verlo con dos bolsas en la mano e intentando evadir el tema, lo cual salió como esperaba. Los vio sonreír al momento que miraban las bolsas.

-Oh esto…- Fred alzo las bolsas con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Es para la fiesta de hoy.

-¿Fiesta? ¡¿Ustedes están locos?!- exclamo- Es miércoles, la gente trabaja mañana. ¡Yo trabajo mañana!

-Vamos hermanito…

-No arruines la broma…

-Además…

-Ya invitamos a la gente.

-Ron, ¿Que está sucediendo? ¿De qué gente están hablando?- pregunto Charlie quien salió nuevamente de su habitación. -¿Qué es todo eso?

-Estos quieren hacer una fiesta hoy. ¡Hoy!

-¡Genial!- Charlie se acercó a ellos mirando dentro de las bolsas- vamos Ron, es hora de inaugurar la casa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, como tú no trabajas por estar descansando un año- refunfuño- pero yo tengo que levantarme temprano para…

-Vamos a ignorarlo- susurro Fred a George quien asintió y miro a su hermano mayor quien solo sonrió en forma de aprobación.

-¿A cuanta gente invitaron?

-Demasiada- sonrieron ambos gemelos al decirlo

-Van a llegar por aparición…

-A las 8 en punto…

-Así que tenemos que apurarnos- menciono Charlie- esperen, ¿Acaso esto es parte de su...?

-¿Broma a la vecina?-mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo que asintieron.

-Ustedes son terribles- se rio Charlie

-Tengo que soporta a Malfoy todo el día y lo único que quiero es descansar y ustedes…

-¿Pero qué hay de los otros habitantes?

-Descuida… lo tenemos todo planeado

-Sí, pondremos un hechizo silenciador…

-Que abarque solo de nuestro departamento y el de ella…

-Así, solo nosotros y ella…

-Escucharemos el ruido…

-No es que la defienda ni nada, pero no se ve muy saludable que digamos y hacerle bromas no creo que sea buena idea- susurro Charlie, aunque la idea de la fiesta no le parecía nada mal.

-Oh, vamos…

-No seas aguafiestas…

-Sí, no le sucederá nada por un poco de ruido

-Como digan, pero si sucede algo…

-Nosotros seremos responsable ¡lo sabemos!-dijeron ambos.

-Haciendo fiestas a la mitad de semana y… ¡¿Me están escuchando?!

-No- contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Ron resoplo un par de insultos camino a su habitación hecho una furia.

-Charlie, deberías preparar las bebidas mientras nosotros decoramos-le sugirió Fred.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- asintió Charlie en dirección de la cocina.

George lo miro y cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance se giró a su hermano gemelo-¿Crees que debamos decirle a Charlie que invitaste a Ginny y Hermione? Solo para ver qué opina de como reaccione Ron.

-No, nos regañara y nos diría que porque lo hicimos.

-¿Hicimos? Te dije que no era buena idea- gruño George

-Es mi hermana, la quiero aquí.

-Y yo también, pero esta también es casa de Ronald y…

-Ron debería superarlo de una buena vez, es su hermana.

-Lo sé, pero compréndelo un poco...

-Dejemos el tema, ya veremos que sucede.

-Fred…

-Basta George, mejor ayúdame arreglar la casa.

George negó conforme lo vio alejarse, le pidió varias veces que no lo hiciera, pero como siempre, no lo escucho. Algo le decía que más de una persona la pasaría mal esa noche.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Capítulo 7**

Las personas comenzaban a llegar, y Charlie estaba convencido que no conocía a ninguno de los presentes, hasta que vio un rostro familiar o mejor dicho dos. Sonrió al verlos, se veían tan felices juntos y no dudo que era la mejor elección para él.

-¡Harry, Luna!-grito desde su lugar, los aludidos giraron sus rostros y se les iluminaron en cuanto lo vieron, Luna fue la primera en llegar y darle un fuerte abrazo.- No sabían que ya regresaran. – correspondió el abrazo.

-Llegamos hace un hora- le informo Harry tomándolo con un fuerte abrazo después de su rubia esposa.- Es un hermoso lugar el que hicieron aquí.

-Gracias, todos ayudamos un poco.

-Mírate Charlie, tan apuesto como siempre- sonrió Luna

-Me pondré celoso- Harry soltó una risa en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca- y dime ¿Dónde está Ron? No lo veo por ningún lado- menciono mirando por encima de la gente, la cual era cada vez más y más.

-En su cuarto, no tiene ánimos de fiesta- dijo sonriendo entre dientes. –Pero díganme, ¿cómo les fue en su Luna de Miel? ¿Algún sobrino por ahí?

-Aún es demasiado rápido- se burló Harry- aunque me encantaría la idea. – abrazo con más fuerza a Luna quien le dedico una mirada amorosa.

-Sí, pero acordamos esperar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de eso.

-Es un punto valido-se rio Charlie.- se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recordando.- ¿Dicen que llegaron hace pocas horas? – ambos asintieron con una sonrisa. Charlie se quedó pensativo, sus hermanos habían estado ahí desde hace tiempo ya y dudaba que Ron les hubiera dicho algo acerca. -¿Los gemelos le mandaron una carta o algo? ¿Acerca de la fiesta?

Luna y Harry se miraron un poco confundidos por la pregunta.

-No, de hecho nos lo dijo Hermione y Ginny- mención Harry - ¿No han llegado?

-¿Gin…ny y Hermione?- tartamudeo lanzando una mirada asesina a sus hermanos, quienes ni se dieron por enterados.

-Harry- susurro Luna sobre el oído de su esposo- creo que no tenía idea.

-Lo he notado-asintió Harry

-No puedo creer que no me lo consultaran antes- gruño, mirando de nuevo a la pareja frente a ellos- si Ron llega a verlas, será mortal.

-Pensé que las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos.

-Dudo que sea así, aun es un poco resiente y conoces a Ron, es una persona rencorosa.

Charlie asintió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Lo siento chicos, debo ir hablar con los gemelos.- Luna y Harry no se opusieron ante su despedida rápida, lo vieron cruzar la sala hasta llegar con los gemelos.

-Algo me dice que esto no será una buena fiesta.

-Parece que siempre te siguen los problemas- se burló Luna.

-Hey… eso no es gracioso.- tomo de la cara apretando sus mejillas y depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Deberías ir a hablar con él.- lo abrazo de la cintura acercándose – va a necesitarte.

-Lo sé- susurro haciendo un puchero- no quiero separarme de ti.

-Solo será un momento- se rio- además, somos marido y mujer. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Bien, bien… iré- ronroneo separándose de ella –no te vayas muy lejos.

-No lo hare- sonrió besando sus labios antes de perderlo de vista por un pasillo, sintió unos brazos abrazarla con fuerza y la voz de Ginny diciendo su nombre.

.

.

-¡¿Por qué no funciona?!- grito desesperada agitando su varita con rudeza, el ruido era un tormento, por primera vez estaba lo suficientemente cansada para caer muerta en los malditos brazos de Morfeo y sucedía eso. – Esto es inaudito.

Se levantó de la cama decidida acabar con esa estúpida fiesta, no tenía idea de dónde provenía hasta que salió de su departamento.

-Weasley's- gruño de pie frente a la puerta, pensó en tocar pero un pop detrás de ella llamo su atención.

Su piel se erizo en cuanto reconoció la cabellera rubia de espaldas a ella, comenzó a temblar y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta con rapidez entrando sin más al departamento de los Weasley, la puerta se cerró justamente en cuanto Draco se giró. Miro por el visor y lo vio fruncir el ceño, ¿Se habría dado cuenta? Suspiro aliviada cuando lo vio darse la vuelta nuevamente y recargo su cabeza sobre la puerta suspirando antes de volver a mirar por el visor y ver a Draco intentar abrir su puerta o aparecer dentro, agradecía haber bloqueado la aparición en cuanto Tracey se marchó. No pensaba irse, lo supo en el instante en cuanto lo vio recargarse sobre la pared.

-Por favor, vete…-susurro – por favor.

Tembló en cuanto lo vio acercarse a la puerta de los Weasley con el ceño fruncido, seguramente por el ruido, lo vio utilizar su varita antes de volver a su posición.

-Pansy… ¿eres tú?- reconoció la voz de Hermione detrás de ella.

-Eh… sí, soy yo- contesto girándose para encontrarse con la castaña, pero solo se preguntaba cómo era que el sí pudo utilizar magia contra aquel ruido infernal. -¿Qué?- arrugo el ceño al ver como la barría con la mirada.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Es eso una pijama?- se rio divertida, Pansy lo había olvidado, se miró agradecida de haber escogido una pijama nada provocativa. Traía unos pesqueros color gris junto con un suéter tejido de color crema.

-Lo es, estaba a punto de dormir cuando el maldito ruido empezó.

Hermione arqueo una ceja, como si estuviera sorprendida de sus palabras.

-¿Ahora qué? –rodo los ojos ante su mirada

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Bueno, es solo que jamás había visto que tú te quejaras de una fiesta.

-La gente cambia- susurro girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta para ver que Draco aún seguía afuera.- Solo vete a tu casa- dijo por lo bajo para que Hermione no la escuchara.

-¿Está todo bien? Si quieres les digo que bajen el volumen para…

-¡No!- chillo- está bien, creo que me quedare un rato. – sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no podía irse aunque quisiera, su casa tenia bloqueo y no podría regresar mientras que Draco estuviera aun ahí afuera. No tenía opción.

-¿Enserio?- se sorprendió ante aquello y recordó que tenía algo para ella- Oh por cierto, ya que estas aquí- la vio rebuscar algo sobre su bolsa y sacar un pequeño papel de ella.- Toma, son los mejores que pude conseguir.

Pansy tomo el papel entre sus manos y vio varios nombres y direcciones.

-Ellos son los mejores que pude conseguir, todos profesionales. Solo tienes que ir y pagar por las sesiones.-le informo

Pansy la miro con aprecio ¿Cómo podía ayudarla tanto después de todo lo que le hizo?- Granger yo…

-No es necesario, solo deja de llamarme Granger- le sonrió antes de girarse e ir con la menor de los Weasley, abrió los ojos cuando la vio darle un beso en los labios.

 _"¡No te creo! ¿Granger y Ginny Weasley?"_ sabía que Hermione Granger se había cambiado de bando pero jamás se le cruzo por la mente que su pareja fuera la hermana de su ex novio. Por primera vez se sintió mal por Ronald Weasley.

Miro a los presentes y reconoció algunos rostros, todos de Gryffindor, se sintió un realmente fuera de lugar y deseo regresar a casa pero al mirar por el visor, Draco seguía ahí. Suspiro y realmente pensó que le vendría bien una copa, se acercó hasta la mesa y se dispuso a servirse un trago.

Estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Ronald pasar por su lado, realmente hecho una furia, hasta que lo escucho gritar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- se giró con rapidez para ver que sucedía. -¡No puedo creer que tengan el descaro de venir aquí!

-Ron…- intento Hermione decir algo y tratando de tomar su mano pero él se retiró con rapidez.

-¡No me toques!

-Por favor, intenta calmarte. – la pelirroja había hablado con el rostro lleno de vergüenza

-¡No me digas que me calme! Ustedes me traicionaron.

-No fue nuestra intención que sucediera- chillo Hermione sollozando, Pansy estaba completamente entretenida hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el niño que vivió.

-Basta Ronald.

-¿Basta? ¡Es mi casa! ¡No las quiero aquí!

-¡También es mi casa!

Pansy podía escuchar los gritos de los hermanos hablando sin sentido, pero su atención estaba puesta en Harry Potter y todas las cosas que quería olvidar…

 _"Ahí está. ¡¿Qué están esperando?! Alguien atrápelo"_

Las miradas de desprecio, la lejanía de Draco después de que la guerra termino, Draco diciéndole que se casaría con Astoria, que no podía estar con ella por lo que había hecho, los meses que paso con el escondida solo para hacerla suya, el pánico de que alguien de su círculo supiera, el desprecio de su padre y la manía enferma de su madre por controlarla, todo regresaba solo al ver a Harry Potter, pero el peor sentimiento era la culpa.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las ansias comenzaban a surgir de lo más profundo, se giró tomando algo de la mesa y huyo del lugar.

-No puedo creer que las invitaran o que tuvieran el descaro de aparecer, en mi casa, después del daño que me hicieron- gruño Ron

-Hermano por favor, no fue mi intención causarte ese daño-Ginny sollozaba como nunca antes lo había hecho y Hermione simplemente evitaba la mirada de Ron.

-¿No?- se rio

-Basta Ron, la gente está mirando- dijo Fred entre dientes, verdaderamente molesto

-Sé que hice mal en aceptar esto, pero la amo Ron, ¿No puedes comprenderlo?

-¡Yo también!

Fred iba a intervenir nuevamente pero la mano de Charlie se posó sobre su hombro y le advirtió no decir nada con una negación de cabeza.

-Enterarme de que Hermione se sentía atraída por mujeres me dolió como no tienes idea, pero enterarme y ver que fui traicionado por mi hermana, la que estuvo conmigo cuando me lo dijo, fue peor. Confiaba en ti Ginny y me traicionaste al enamorar a la que era mi novia.

-Ronald, las cosas no fueron así, por favor déjame explicártelo- chillo Hermione con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué mi hermana te enamoro?

-¡Ya estaba enamorada de ella!- chillo nuevamente.- intente lo más que pude alejarme, pero era imposible no pensar en ella- Ron negó con la cabeza, asqueado de escucharla.

-Ron, amigo… por favor intenta tranquilizarte- le pidió Harry posando una mano sobre su hombro. No funciono.

Ron se sacudió de su agarre y las miro con odio.

-Lo siento tanto Ron…- sollozo Ginny, temblando.

-Jamás las voy a perdonar. – se quedó en silencio unos minutos como ambas chicas contuvieron el aliento ante sus palabras llenas de odio. –Desde el momento en que me traicionaron, están muertas para mí.

Se fue con rapidez, estaba hecha una furia, necesitaba aire.

-Ginny, tranquila. Tranquilas, lo superara.- George intento calmarlas, pero ambas estaban destrozadas.

-Sera mejor irnos, no puedo estar- sollozo Ginny, tomando su bolsa.

-Fue un error haber venido, lo sabía- Hermione tomo la mano de Ginny antes de darles una mirada de tristeza a los gemelos y Charlie.

-Lo siento, no quisimos arruinar la fiesta- se disculpó Ginny antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio, y los murmullos de los demás invitados comenzaron a surgir, nadie sabía que hacer hasta que Charlie comenzó hablar.

-¡Bien, la fiesta se acabó!- grito con fuerza, pero nadie se movió hasta el segundo grito- ¡Todos fuera!- la gente comenzó a desaparecer con la mirada asustada y una que otra sonrisa de burla, estaba furiosos- ¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes!

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo Fred

-¡No debieron invitarlas! Saben bien que Ron aún está dañado y aun así no pensaron en él.

-Charlie, yo no…

-No me importa si no tuviste nada que ver en la invitación- le dijo Charlie con la mirada dura, conocía a los gemelos y sabía que George era más noble que Fred-Pero pudiste haber hecho algo para evitarlo, como sea, el daño ya está hecho.

Fred lo miro con enojo, y sin decir ni una sola palabra se fue a su habitación, dejando a George en medio de la sala junto con Harry y Luna quienes se habían quedado en silencio.

-Vaya bienvenida ¿no?- les dijo con una sonrisa triste

-No te sientas culpable George- le dijo Luna tomando una de sus manos- sabemos que Fred es algo difícil y que por más que lo hubieras intentado lo habría hecho, y Charlie lo sabe, solo que está molesto.

George suspiro un poco más tranquilo e intentando no pensar más en lo sucedido.

-Ron tarde o temprano entrara en razón, lo sé-menciono Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro- solo hay que darle tiempo.

-Lo se… Gracias chicos.

-No hay de que- le sonrió Luna dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Descansa, nos veremos pronto- Harry se despidió y tomo la mano de Luna.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: Primero que nada, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, :( pero al menos la trama si y me encantan los Hansy :) Gracias a J.K Rowling por darnos estos fantásticos personajes :)**

 **Este es un capitulo corto, pero con mucha accion, hajaja lo ame!1 :D**

Capitulo 8

Pansy había entrado por una puerta al final del pasillo del departamento que sorprendentemente daba al techo del edificio. Cuando estuvo ahí, se recargo sobre el barandal de cemento y respiro el aire fresco pudo sentir el aire regresar a sus pulmones, se sintió más tranquila mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y disfruto de la tranquilidad, no supo por cuanto tiempo hasta que se sobresaltó cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse metros atrás de ella.

Era Ron Weasley.

Pansy sintió un pequeño escalofrió ante su mirada, se veía furioso y tan… tan atractivo que no supo que decir cuando lo vio acercarse hacia ella.

-Yo…- balbuceo

Ron con una mano la tomo del cuello y con el otro sujeto su cintura acercándola a él, apretando sus labios contra los de ella. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y otro al momento que se separó.

Ron parecía haberse dado cuenta de su arrebato, ya que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa conforme se miraban, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y a pesar de que se odiaban, eso no freno a que se volvieran a besar con desesperación, lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentir el calor del otro.

La empujo hasta que topo con el muro, haciéndola gemir.

Sus manos rápidamente se dispusieron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta deslizarla por sus brazos.

El introdujo sus manos debajo de su suéter y las deslizo hasta sacarlo por encima de su cabeza dejando su pecho al aire, beso su cuello y apretó sus senos con fuerza, la escucho gemir nuevamente y aquello lo éxito más.

\- Weasley-la escucho susurrar cuando sus manos deslizaba sus pantalones y bragas por sus piernas con rapidez, la volvió a besar.

-Cállate- susurro, Pansy lo beso nuevamente y recorrió sus manos por su torso bien formado y deslizando el cordón de su pijama, hizo que sus pantalones cayeran al piso.

La cargo haciendo que sus piernas se enrollaran en su cintura y la tiro sobre el piso, la besaba con tanta pasión que la estaba dejando sin razón.

Sus fuertes manos acariciaban y apretaban sus piernas y senos, su lengua recorría su cuello hasta llegar hasta uno de sus senos que succiono con fuerza.

-Rayos- gimió tomándolo del cuello y guiándolo a sus labios, acaricio sus omoplatos y casi encajo las uñas cuando lo sintió.

Demonios, su miembro encajaba perfectamente en ella que la dejo sin respiración, gimió duramente cuando sintió la primera embestirla, con demasiada fuerza, sus piernas se aferraron más a su cintura.

-Te sientes tan bien- murmuro sobre su odio cuando la embistió nuevamente, Pansy ya no pensaba en nada más que en su cuerpo y sus manos sobre ella.

-Bésame-le pidió

Ron no se hizo de rogar y unió sus labios con los de ella, empujando su lengua hasta su garganta conforme su ritmo acelero más y más.

Beso su cuello, sus labios, sus mejillas… con cada gemido que salía de sus labios lo hacia excitarse y embestirla con más fuerza.

\- … más fuerte Weasley-gimió revolviendo su cabello.

Ron la embistió con todas sus fuerzas y con demasiada rapidez, gimió junto con ella cada vez que entraba y salía.

-Merlín…

-No te detengas- le pidió

Acelero el ritmo, podía sentirlo venir, su estómago se contraía y los gemidos de ambos se hicieron cada vez más constantes hasta el punto en que ambos llegaron al clímax y gimieron juntos por última vez.

Ron se dejó caer sobre ella, cansado, agotado.

-Parkinson-levanto el rostro para mirarla después de conseguir aire- lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron enfurecer, ¿Lo sentía? ¡¿Lo sentía?! Acababa de cogerla y decía que ¿Lo sentía? Se sintió utilizada una vez más solo para satisfacer necesidades, quiso creer que sucedió porque ambos querían, aunque no hubieran sentimientos de por medio, aunque no se quisieran. Hubiera preferido mil veces unas gracias y un _"Espero que haya sido de tu agrado"_ pero en cambio había recibido un _"Lo siento, no debí hacerlo"_

Ron la sintió tensarse bajo de él, se había quedado en silencio por un buen rato y no supo que hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue quitarse de encima y tomar su ropa para vestirse, la vio hacer lo mismo.

-Mira, yo… estaba molesto y necesitaba descargarme de alguna manera.

-No necesitas explicarme nada Weasley- le dijo con sequedad, no podía evitar sentirse como una vil puta, a la cual solo habían utilizado. Se fue sin esperar a que mencionara algo más, Draco se había marchado lo cual le permitió entrar a su departamento con tranquilidad, pero una vez sobre su cama, no pudo evitar llorar.

Recordó a Draco, siempre en un cuarto de hotel donde se veían solo por unas horas para hacerlo y tener que escuchar sus dramas hasta que tenía que marcharse, decía amarla pero no era suficiente para estar con ella y… Weasley, la había hecho sentir peor.

Utilizándola solo para descargar su ira de otra manera menos dolorosa.

Ron se fue esa noche a la cama reprimiéndose por sus acciones, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por utilizar a Parkinson solo para calmar su ira. Aquello no podía volver a repetirse, no podía utilizar a las personas de esa manera, solo para su beneficio propio.

-Soy un completo idiota- murmuro y su mente regreso a la mirada vacía que Parkinson le dio antes de salir de la azotea de su departamento. Tenía que arreglarlo, de alguna manera.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Otro capitulo mas! Wuuujjuuuuuu... creo que ahora Ron ya se gano el perdón de Pansy, aunque quien sabe, ya sabemos como es de voluble e indescriptible nuestra Pansy. Espero que les guste el capitulo y saludos a Ying Fa de Malfoy!1 ¿Alguna sugerencia de la historia con Charlie? ¿algo que tengas en mente? Tu dime y a ver que puedo inventar conforme a eso :D Hey que sera dedicada a ti, piensalo. Saludos y espero que te guste el capitulo! Saludos xD**

 **Capítulo 9**

Intento no pensar en lo sucedido concentrándose en todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo primero fue cambiar el dinero a Muggle, aun recordada las caras extrañadas de los duendes al hacer dicho trámite, las fotos no fueron tan complicadas gracias a la ayuda de Granger, de hecho tenía que admitir que habían quedado geniales y el fotógrafo fue de lo más amable con ella.

-Y entonces, ¿A dónde iras primero?- le pregunto Tracey, estaban en un pub del mundo Mágico, unos días de no pararse por ahí y se sentía como una completa extraña.

Suspiro mientras removía su comida-Esta este lugar, FM Models y para serte sincera estoy un poco nerviosa Tracey ¿Qué si no me aceptan?

-Si no lo hacen son unos idiotas ¡Eres increíble en lo que haces!- Pansy sonrió con agradecimiento y con un poco más de confianza en sí misma, agradecía tener a Tracey en su vida.

-Lo soy.

-Tan arrogante como siempre- se burlo

-Ya me conoces, siempre busco lo mejor y esa empresa es prácticamente la numero uno en Londres Muggle- sonrió probando un bocado del pastel con el que jugaba minutos antes

-Estoy segura que lo harás genial. ¿Cuándo piensas ir?

-Solo estoy esperando a que me den cita, soy algo cotizados.

Tracey sonrió, se veía de mejor ánimo aunque su aspecto le preocupaba un poco.- Pansy, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La pelinegra la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Qué…? Comenzó a hiperventilar, ella hablaba con el gemelo Weasley y… ¿Si la comadreja le había dicho lo sucedido? ¡No había mencionado nada de lo sucedido! Y la conocía para saber perfectamente lo que pensaría _"No deberías usar a Ronald Weasley para olvidar a Draco"_ o una cosa parecida. Aunque la verdad algo extraño había sucedido cuando la beso, provocado un sinfín de sentimientos confusos y llenado un vacío en ella. Lo había evitado sin siquiera mirarlo, era como si no supiera como mirarlo nuevamente, como si la pusiera nerviosa con solo ver sus ojos ¡Era una tontería!

Sacudió la cabeza ignorando su reflexión y empujándola bien lejos- ¿Qué cosa?

Tracey abrió la boca para preguntar lo que le preocupaba pero sus ojos se dieron de golpe con una cabellera que ella conocía perfectamente bien- Creo que es mejor irnos, ahora.

Pansy frunció el ceño al verla dejar el dinero sobre la mesa con rapidez

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos Pansy, ahora-gruño agitando su mano al ponerse de pie´.

-¿Por qué?- se cruzó de brazos- No me moveré hasta…

-¡Pansy!- ella reconocía esa voz, se puso de pie tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y tomo la mano de Tracey para desaparecer con un pop, dejando a un furioso Draco Malfoy.

-¡Esto debe parar!- mascullo Tracey una vez en la seguridad de su casa, ella solo asintió en acuerdo- ¿Qué piensa perseguirte toda la vida? ¡Ya le dijiste que se terminó!

-Lo se… - se rasco su ceja derecha pensativa ¿Acaso jamás pararía?- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Tracey frunció el ceño pensativa-No será la mejor idea del mundo pero creo que debes hablar con él por última vez.

-¿Qué?- chillo- no, no puedo. ¡No estoy preparada!

-Es la única forma en que te deje en paz o amenazarlo con una orden de restricción o decirle todo a su futura esposa- Pansy frunció el ceño, sabía que tenía razón. Debía dejarle en claro que dejara de buscarla ¡Por dios, había pasado ya una semana!

-¿Irías conmigo?- le pidió con urgencia- solo para asegurarse de que no flaquee

Tracey sonrió tomando sus manos- por supuesto.

Mas días pasaron y no hubo percances con el rubio o al menos no se lo había encontrado, Pansy se tomó su tiempo antes de mandar esa lechuza a Draco, y más aún porque por fin había recibido una respuesta de aquella empresa.

Ese mismo día tenía su primera entrevista o bueno, si se podía decir así. Le habían dicho que no tenía que llevar nada y que ellos mismos le dirían que ropa y que hacer una vez que llegara.

¡Estaba endemoniadamente nerviosa!

.

.

Ron no fue capaz de tocar esa puerta aquella semana ni los días siguientes, en el trabajo todo estaba peor que nunca, Draco Malfoy se veía cada vez más estresado y de un humor que era insoportable, a veces incluso le daban ganas de restregarle en la cara lo que paso con Parkinson, pero no era una buena idea, no si lo que quería era arreglar un poco lo mal que se sentía con la joven. Se cruzó un par de veces con ella y lo intento, intento disculparse pero las palabras simplemente no salían y ella ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, ¡Ni siquiera lo miraba! lo cual le molestaba de una manera impresionante, odiaba ser ignorado, al menos esa era su explicación ante su molestia.

-¡Weasley!- levanto la vista de su pergamino confundido por el tono furioso de Malfoy.

-¿Ahora qué?-gruño con cansancio y pasando una de sus manos por su cuello

-Necesito verla…

-¿Eh?

-¡A Pansy idiota!- Ron frunció el ceño por la ofensa y captando un pequeño picoteo en su pecho, el cual fue ignorado de inmediato.

-Felicidades- murmuro regresando a sus deberes. Draco se acercó a la mesa y le arrebato los papeles lanzándolos al aire. -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

-¡Necesito verla!

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver aquí con eso?

-Tú vives en su piso idiota-gruño una vez más, parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, si es que tenía alguna.

-¿Y?- soltó con gracia al verlo apretar la mandíbula

-¡Necesito que me lo digas!

Se levantó para tomar los papeles -¿Qué te diga qué demonios? Ni siquiera has mencionado nada.

-¡Escúchame bien comadreja!- le apunto-me dirás a qué hora llega y a qué hora sale o juro que te hare la vida imposible aquí- le amenazo haciendo que la ira se incrementara.

-¿Por qué debería? Es claro que no quiere verte- gruño y la ira de Draco se intensifico más que lo tomo del cuello acercándolo a su rostro, con sus narices topando.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?- gruño

-Porque la vi, ese día que te evito estaba conmigo en un estúpido callejón. – se soltó de su agarre y se acomodó la ropa lanzándole una mirada furiosa.

Por la mirada que Draco le lanzo, pareció calmarse, como si estuviera meditando sus palabras y sorprendentemente para Ron, el no dijo nada más y se marchó.

Estuvo en tranquilidad por un tiempo, aunque no era del todo cierto, ya que su estúpida mente aun pensaba en miles de formas de acercarse a la pelinegra sin perder los estribos.

No iba ser fácil disculparse con ella y no tenía idea de que decir, _"Soy un idiota por utilizarte para saciar mi iría"_ ¡Por supuesto que no! Se oía tan espantoso que incluso a él le dio escalofríos. Además que no podía sacar de su mente esa noche, la suavidad de su piel y los besos furiosos y desesperados de ambos, las caricias y la forma en que la penetro, tan duro, Merlín que solo pensaba en repetirlo nuevamente. ¡Pero no podía! No podía hacer eso, era Pansy Parkinson, una serpiente cruel y despiadada que había intentado entregar a su mejor amigo.

Aunque había una cosa buena en pensar en ella, era que por esos momentos olvidaba la traición de su hermana.

Draco regreso unas horas después y lo miraba constantemente, como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo, cuando estuvo a punto de irse él desapareció con rapidez sin decir nada. Ron no lo comprendió en esos momentos hasta que apareció en aquel callejón después de unos minutos de arreglar sus cosas en completa tranquilidad, cuando subió los escalones y unos gritos metros arriba.

.

.

Pansy había regresado de su entrevista completamente asustada, había sido la peor experiencia de su vida, recordó como Granger le había advertido acerca de esas empresas, pero idiotamente lo había olvidado. ¡Por completo! Aun podía recordar la mirada de ese tipo, sus manos sobre ella tocándola y la fuerte cachetada que le había propiciado cuando intento alejarlo. Se arrepintió de no haber llevado su varita y se arrepintió aún más cuando Draco la acorralo sobre la puerta, intentando abrir su piso.

-Esta vez no te iras, me vas a escuchar- le dijo pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Pansy se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo, por primera vez la cercanía de Draco le daba asco y la llenaba de miedo.

-¡No me toques!- lo empujo sin éxito en cuanto lo vio acercar su mano

-¡Basta Pansy, deja esta tontería!- le susurro hundiendo su nariz sobre su cuello, aspirando su arroma, no se sentía bien.

-Aléjate de mí, por favor- le dijo intento alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero él no parecía decidido a dejarla.

-Por favor Pansy, te extraño como no tienes idea. – las manos de Draco se deslizaron por su cintura y su cuerpo tembló del miedo, las imágenes de ese día regresaron y como si le hubieran dado fuerza lo empujo tanto que fue a dar al otro lado.

-¡No, no me toques!- grito girándose para tratar de abrir la puerta

Draco se molestó obviamente y pego su pecho sobre la espalda de la morena, aprisionándola contra la puerta.

Sus llaves cayeron al suelo al sentirlo tomar sus manos-No me iré, te necesito Pansy, necesito tenerte conmigo, por favor- susurro sobre su odio, tocando sus brazos, hombros, cintura y respirando sobre su cuello, con voz jadeante y llena de deseo- quiero hacerte el amor, quiero tenerte dentro de mí, tocarte todas partes posibles, te a…

-¡NO!- grito removiéndose para alejarlo, Draco la tomo del rostro, estaba llorando y por primera vez dudo que la convenciera, pero no se rendiría jamás.

-¡Eres mía Pansy, no te dejare ir!-le grito intentando besarla a la fuerza, Pansy intento lo más que pudo alejarlo, pero sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo y en su rostro, aquella mirada con la que la veía era la misma que ese hombre horas atrás.

-¡SUELTALA! – Ron tenía su varita alzada apuntando directamente en dirección de Draco.

-No te metas Weasley- gruño- es obvio que solo se está haciendo de rogar.

-¡Dije que la dejes!- gruño Ron, con los ojos llenos de ira. Miro a Pansy quien temblaba y lo miraba entre sorprendida y muerta de miedo.

-¿Quién te…?

-¿Qué pensaría el ministerio sobre esto? ¿Eh?-lo amenazo, Draco se quedó inmóvil ante sus palabras

-¿Me estas amenazando? – se separó de Pansy para mirar a Ron de frente

-Sí, lo hago, te advierto que si no te vas ahora mismo, yo mismo te arrestare.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Weasley- gruño Draco por última vez- Nos volveremos a ver Pansy, no te dejare ir-le dijo regresando su vista a ella quien seguía pegada a la puerta.

-Vete Malfoy- el rubio le lanzo una mirada mortal antes de desaparecer.

Ron bajo su varita más tranquilo y movió su rostro para mirarla, estaba temblando y le costaba meter las llaves sobre la puerta.

-Déjame…

-¡No!- Pansy dio un brinco al ver su mano acercarse a la suya

-Tranquila, solo quiero…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire en cuanto vio su mejilla rosada y parte de su labio agrietado, e inconsciente mente el tomo del cuello con lentitud, alzando su rostro para que lo mirara.

-¿Él te hizo esto?-gruño

Pansy sollozo y se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma manera que minutos antes, al contrario. –Estoy bien, solo déjame tranquila

Lo empujo levemente para volver intentar abrir la puerta

-Dime Pansy, ¿Él te hizo esto?- quería matarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?

-¡¿Qué demonios te importa!?- le grito empujándolo- ¿Ahora vas a venir a decir que te importa lo que me pase? ¡Me odias, como yo a ti! ¡No necesito tu ayuda, no…!

-¡Parkinson!- Ron la sujeto rápidamente de la cintura en cuanto la vio desvanecerse, la ropa que traía puesta no era muy discreta en cuanto a su cuerpo y por primera vez noto todas aquellas marcas que sobresalían de su pálida piel. -¿Pero qué demonios?

La cargo entre sus brazos, era tan liviana que no batallo en abrir la puerta de su piso y adentrarla al lugar, la recostó sobre su cama, o al menos eso parecía.

-Pansy, hey… dime algo-susurro acariciando su rostro para alejar unos cuantos mechones de su rostro, sentado sobre la orilla de la cama- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - se preguntó recorriendo sus manos sobre sus marcas.

Suspiro no muy seguro de dejarla ahí sola, pero sabía que era lo mejor, si llegaba a levantarse y verlo, estaba seguro que gritara o le causaría un trauma. No era tan idiota, sabía que alguien abuso de ella o en el mejor de los casos, solo lo había intentado. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando le sujeto la muñeca.

Volvió a mirarla- No te vayas- le pidió con los ojos cerrados- no me dejes sola-sollozo

-No creo que…

-Por favor- abrió los ojos vidriosos, suplicantes.

Suspiro asintiendo y disponiéndose a recostarse sobre el sillón, pero ella no lo soltó.

-¿Necesitas algo?- ella negó

-Aquí, quédate aquí, por favor- Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella estaba pidiéndole que se recostara a su lado- me siento segura contigo. Por favor

-Está bien, tranquila. Lo hare

Se recostó a un lado de ella y se sobresaltó en cuanto la sintió aferrarse a su cintura, se sentía incómodo pero su olor lo embrago de una manera que lo ínsito a rodearla con sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

-Descansa, no me iré de aquí- susurro dando un suave beso sobre su cabellera negra.

Solo les tomo unos minutos a ambos para caer en la profunda oscuridad.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Bien, un nuevo capitulo de nuevo! Aquí hay un poco de Harry y Luna para Ying FA! jaja espero que te guste jajaja... y nene gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el capitulo, ron es un poco torpe... jaja pero es buena bestia xD Saludos!**

 **Capítulo 10**

-Pensé que jamás despertarías.

-¿Tracey? ¿Qué…? – miro a su alrededor al incorporarse, buscando alguna señal del pelirrojo

-¿Buscas a Ronald? Él se fue hace unos minutos- Pansy frunció el ceño

-¿Él, te dijo algo? – la pelinegra se acercó a su cama, tenía el rostro perturbado

-No, él dijo que era mejor que me lo contaras tu misma – soltó el aire contenido - ¿Qué paso? Pansy, tu cara…

-No quiero hablar de ello…

-¿Fue Draco? Pansy no me mientas, te juro que si se atrevió a hacerte daño, lo matare yo misma.

Ella negó con rapidez- Draco no hizo nada y no estoy defendiéndolo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso? ¡Pansy estas llena de marcas!- resoplo con fuerza, como si no lo supiera ya.- Estoy preocupada por ti.

-No tienes que, se cuidarme sola- se levantó de la cama con toda la intensión de encerrarse en la baño

-¡Basta!- la intercepto antes de que pudiera coger la perilla- no dejare que evadas esto, ¡No esto! Pansy, dime que sucedió, te lo ordeno- su voz era dura, pero aun así se podía escuchar la tensión y la preocupación en ella.

-Yo…- comenzó sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse, pero lo que había pasado era demasiado, más de lo que fue con Draco, no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más, se dejó caer en el piso conforme las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –Me lo advirtió.

Tracey se dejó caer al suelo con ella y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo, sentía su cuerpo temblar del miedo que sentía. -¿Quién? ¿Quién te advirtió que cosa?

-Granger…- sollozo aferrándose a ella- me dijo que tuviera cuidado y lo olvide, lo olvide por completo.

-Estas asustándome, ¿Alguien…?- trabo al instante, ni siquiera podía pensarlo

-No…- negó- pero lo intento. Debí ser más cuidadosa.

Tracey no presiono más, decidió darle consuelo para que se calmara y pudiera explicarle mejor las cosas, en ese estado muy a duras le entendería.

Le tomo un buen tiempo para aquello y después de varias insistencias de parte de ella la convenció de ir a la cocina y tomar algo para los nervios, conforme le contaba lo sucedido.

-… al principio todo iba bien, pero conforme la gente se fue ausentando su mirada se volvió cada vez más perturbarte, me miraba como si fuera un trozo de carne. Granger me lo había advertido, me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que no todos eran profesionales. –Sollozo un poco antes de continuar- intento tocarme y me aleje con rapidez, pero es más grande que yo y no pude con su peso. Aun así no deje de luchar y fue cuando me golpeo…

-¡Tenemos que denunciarlo Pansy!-gruño- no puede quedarse así.

-No es necesario… gracias a mis gritos la gente entro y pudieron detenerlo antes de…- se pasó su saliva al recordar-antes de que me arrancara la ropa. Lo llevaron a la estación y estuve ahí por horas, fue horrible Tracey.

La morena le tomo la mano, dándole apoyo- no puedo creer que pasaras por algo así… debiste llamarme cuanto antes.

-Lo sé, lo único que quería era llegar a casa. Los agentes me hicieron el favor y cuando quise entrar a casa, Draco estaba esperándome. – Se tapó el rostro con sus manos- Solo lo empeoro más, me veía igual que ese sujeto y entre en pánico.

Dio un suspiro fuerte antes de continuar- quería que estuviéramos juntos, y por más que le dije que se alejara el parecía más decidió a hacerme suya esa noche… estaba como loco Tracey, y si Weasley no hubiera llegado yo creo que…

-Lo hubiera logrado- susurro por ella- tenemos que hacer algo con él. Draco está fuera de sí, mira que querer obligarte, después de todo lo que pasaste.

Negó -Él no lo sabía.

-No intentes defenderlo ¿sí?, no es no y él no te estaba escuchando.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí ¿Por favor?- le pidió.

Asintió acercándose a ella, abrazándola, antes de que soltara unas cuantas lágrimas, tenía que hacer algo acerca de Draco- Esta decidido, mañana mismo me mudo contigo.

Esta vez Pansy no se negó.

.

.

Lo aplasto contra la pared, sujetándolo del cuello de su saco- ¿Fuiste tú?-gruño

-Suéltame Weasley.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- grito agitándolo y haciendo que saltaran unas gotas de saliva, no supo porque sentía toda esa rabia correr por su cuerpo, estaba tan molesto.

-¡Yo no hice nada!-forcejeo

-No me vengas con tonterías, vi las marcas en Pansy- lo vio confundido, y se pudo dar color de que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

-¿Marcas?- lo fue soltando con lentitud- ¿Qué marcas? ¡Contesta!- esta vez fue el turno de Draco de tomarlo del cuello para obligarlo a hablar. -¡¿De qué marcas hablas?!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- la voz cautelosa de Harry les llamo la atención e hizo que Draco se deshiciera de su agarre.

-Nada, no sucede nada.

-Para mí no parece como si fuera nada.

-Todo está bien Harry, no te preocupes.

-No quieran verme la cara, ambos estaban apunto…

-Fue un malentendido, eso es todo- contesto Draco como si estuviera tranquilo, pero por dentro las palabras de Weasley no dejaban de perturbarlo.

-Para mí no parecía un malentendido- insistió -¿Ron?

El pelirrojo lo miro nuevamente- Está bien Harry, no pasa nada- le dedico una mirada que solo el niño que vivió comprendió.

-De acuerdo…

-Malfoy…-le llamo Ron antes de que se dispusiera a marcharse, se acercó lo más posible a él para susurrarle por lo bajo- te lo advierto, déjala tranquila. Ella no quiere verte.

-Tú no eres quien para decidir eso- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

Ron hizo nota mental, tendría que hablar con ella y asegurarse de que nada la perturbara.

-¿Por qué me preocupo demasiado?- se preguntó por lo bajo, Harry arqueo una ceja al escucharlo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo- se encogió de hombros dándole una sonrisa.

Ron le sonrió de vuelta, realmente necesitaba aquello.

-Vamos, esto amerita unas buenas frías- le dijo con burla.

-Nunca cambias-se burló Harry antes de marcharse a un pub cercano, donde Ron termino contándole todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a…

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo Harry- ¡¿Te acostaste con…?!- bajo la voz mirando a los lados, realmente sorprendido. - ¿Parkinson?

-Lo sé, lo se… soy un pésimo amigo- dijo por lo bajo regañándose mentalmente.

-¿De qué hablas?- se rio Harry, el pelirrojo le lanzo una mirada confundida- No me mires así, incluso yo tuve sueños con ella- se rio- es linda.

-¡Harry!- chillo Ron alarmado- no puedes decir que alguien es linda cuando estas casado.

-Por favor- se rio con fuerza- que este casado no quiere decir que no pueda decir que una persona es linda, no es como si le fuera ser infiel a mi esposa.

-¡Eso está simplemente mal!

-No exageres y regresemos al punto quieres. No tiene nada de malo que lo hayas hecho con ella, ni siquiera la odio- le aclaro

-Entonces, ¿No estas molesto? Lo hice con la persona que quiso entregarte.

-Vamos, tenía miedo es compresible, si yo hubiera sido ella, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No puedo creer que esté hablando con Harry Potter- negó- Luna está haciéndote daño.

-¡Hey, no metas a mi esposa en esto!- se rio, para después volver a la seriedad- ¿Cómo fue?

-¡Harry!- el pelinegro soltó una risotada.

-¿Qué? Luna es asombrosa, cuando me toca mi…

-¡No quiero escucharlo!- se tapó los oídos, Harry no pudo evitar morir de la risa.

-Bien, bien… buen samaritano- se burló- Así que, te acostaste con ella ¿Y qué más?

Ron suspiro y se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar-Bueno, yo…- balbuceo- le dije que lo sentía, que no debí haberlo hecho.

-¡Merlín Ron! ¿Realmente?- se quejó Harry- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir eso justamente después de haberlo hecho?

-¡Porque es la verdad! Estaba enojado por lo de Ginny que lo único que quería era descargarme de una manera y ella estaba ahí.

-Sí, pero no quiere decir que le digas eso después de tal cosa, ¿tienes idea de lo que pudo haber sentido? –le regaño, completamente molesto.

-¡Lo sé! No tienes que decírmelo, ya sé que hice mal.

-Bueno, al menos te diste cuenta ¿Te disculpaste? Por favor, dime que lo hiciste.

Ron desvió la mirada avergonzado- lo intente.

-¿Lo intentaste?- resoplo

-No me mires así, lo intente, de verdad. Pero ella simplemente me ignoro… hasta ayer.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Es sobre lo que sucedió hace rato? Entre Malfoy y tú.

Ron asintió, acomodándose mejor en la silla- Ayer que llegue a casa la vi forcejeando con él, quería propasarse y se veía realmente asustada, así que la ayude. Una vez que logre que se fuera, ella se desmayó por un tiempo y la recosté sobre su cama… pase la noche ahí.

-¿De nuevo?

Ron negó- No, no de esa forma. Simplemente dormí a su lado.

Harry asintió comprendido, pero aún tenía unas cuantas dudas- Ron, te conozco bien, sé que lo hubieras hecho aunque no hubiera sucedido aquello, y te conozco tan bien que sé que lo hubieras dejado pasar al día siguiente por ser quien es, pero por alguna razón quieres ayudarla, hasta disculparte… hoy cuando te vi con Malfoy, realmente te veías molesto, como si de verdad te importara o te gustara de alguna forma, ¿Estoy en lo cierto o me equivoco?

-Más bien diría que es culpa, que la loca idea que te estas planteando- murmuro intentando evadir ese pensamiento, ni siquiera quería considerarlo. –Gustarme- bufo con gracia.

-Vamos Ron, sé que eres impulsivo y algo brusco, pero no eres una persona que evade sus sentimientos- le dijo con seriedad.

-Es una tontería Harry, ¿Cómo demonios podría? Es Pansy Parkinson.

Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos- Siento que lo estás evadiendo. Admite que te atrae

-¡De acuerdo! – Acepto- Sí, me atrae. Es hermosa, tiene una piel suave y besa como el maldito infierno y todo, pero sigue siendo una serpiente. Por lo cual, es solo eso, atracción.

Harry sonrió ante la desesperación de su amigo- ¿Has pensando que tal vez es más que eso?

-¡No! No. No-menciono repetidamente- no pienso ni siquiera planteármelo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Solo porque es Pansy Parkinson y fue Slytherin? Ron, te lo digo de nuevo, te conozco y estoy seguro que sientes más que atracción por ella.

El pelirrojo negó con rapidez, no pensaría en eso, ni de broma.

-Basta Harry, deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza y mejor ve con tu esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me corres por decirte lo que veo?- bufo- vaya amigo.

-Lo que sea, ya es tarde como quiera, debo regresar a casa- se levantó decidido.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque extraño a mi mujer- sonrió poniéndose de pie.

.

.

Harry regreso a su casa para ser recibido con la imagen de la rubia recostada en el sillón.

-Hola esposo-le dijo dejando caerla cabeza sobre el antebrazo del sillón.

-Hola hermosa- susurro bajando la cabeza para besarla -Qué hiciste en todo el día, ¿eh?

-Tú sabes- sonrió sintiendo la presión del cuerpo del pelinegro sobre el suyo- buscar Nargles, torposolos y alguno que otro que no conoces.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido -¿Hay más?

-Muchas más, ¿Cómo te fue con Ron? ¿Está bien?

-Er… se me olvido preguntarle sobre eso- admitió al recordar que habían dejado el tema de Ginny y Hermione de lado- se acostó con Parkinson.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?- se sorprendió- eso nunca lo vi venir.

-Dice que le atrae- murmuro besando su cuello

-Mm… ¿Celoso?- le pregunto suspirando ante sus besos

-¿Qué?- alzo la cabeza con rapidez

Luna se rio de su rostro- Vamos Harry, sé que te gusto un tiempo- se burló- no te detengas

-Sí, bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- se rio ante las locuras de su mujer y regresando su a los besos al cuello pálido de Luna y hombros-ahora solo tengo ojos para ti- murmuro entre besos. – A ti te gustaba Ron.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya, ahora solo tengo…

-Ojos para mí- término por ella besando sus labios

Luna se removió bajo su cuerpo, metiendo sus delgadas manos sobre su blusa-Para siempre.

-Para siempre- repitió el antes de dejarla sacar su camisa cabeza.

-Te amo Harry.

-Yo te amo más- le sonrió.

-¿Así que le atrae?- le cuestiono, dibujando círculos sobre su piel

-Yo creo que no solo le atrae- le dijo desabrochando los botones de su camisa- creo que le gusta enserio.- murmuro antes de besar su pecho sobre su sujetador.

-No es por nada, pero creo que tal vez necesite una persona como ella- gimió cerrando los ojos ante sus besos, disfrutando.

-Mmm… - ronroneo sin dejar de besar su cuello.

-Piénsalo… ambos son explosivos pero a diferencia de Hermione- sus manos se adentraron bajo el cuerpo de Harry, directo al pantalón- ella es una persona directa, Ron necesita algo de eso en su vida, saber a lo que va- murmuro besando su pecho y bajando el cierre del pantalón del pelinegro.

-Definitivamente… esta fría- se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos bajo sus boxes.

-Caliéntame entonces- le dijo con picardía.

-Sera un placer- murmuro antes de besarla con intensidad, sus manos acariciaron sus piernas hasta llegar al dobladillo de su vestido, subiéndolo hasta llegar a la liga de las bragas, las cuales no estaban.- Luna, no traes nada puesto.

-Estaba esperándote- le lanzo una mirada ardiente.

-¿Habitación o…?

-No… -lo interrumpió- te quiero aquí.

Harry sonrió antes de levantarse para quitarse sus pantalones, sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus piernas deshaciéndose del vestido, llevo sus besos hasta su parte, la cual lamio con lentitud haciéndola suspirar, hundiendo su lengua, Luna apretó las manos sobre el sillón, arqueándose gimió de placer.

-Te amo puto demasiado-gruño recorriendo sus besos hasta sus labios.

Luna abrió las piernas, dándole mas espacio para acomodarse, sus manos viajaban por toda su espalda, suspiraba con cada beso de los labios de Harry. Sus grandes manos apretando uno de sus senos.

-¿Me acabas de nalguear?- se rio Harry al sentir la palma de Luna

-Sí, tienes un buen trasero.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Como todos los días Pinky.

-Ya no te dejare ver caricaturas Luna- se rio antes de devorar sus labios nuevamente.

Luna gimió encuentro la penetro.

Harry respiro pesadamente conforme entraba y salía de ella, ¡Merlín! Tan solo unas horas lejos de ella y la deseaba a muerte. La escuchaba casi gritar ante las embestidas que aumentaban con frecuencia, agradeció que vivieran lejos de la población, así nadie podría saber lo bien que satisfacía a su mujer.


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a JK Rowling, en cuanto a mi, a mi solo me pertenece la trama. Espero que les guste... ¡Saludos!**

 **Hola nuevamente! hahaha Ying Fa, me alegro que te gustara la parte de Harry y Luna, yo deseaba que se quedaran juntos ellos dos, pero ya me las olia de que se quedaria con Ginny por su cabello -.-, jajaja bueno, espero que este también te guste, a mi en lo personal me gusto, Ron y Pansy van cada ves un paso mas a delante. Saludos y espero que les guste, gracias por los agregados a favoritos y por seguir la historia! Por favor dejen sus opniones:) si gustn claro!**

 **saludos**

 **Capítulo 11**

Rodo los ojos con desesperación

-Tracey, aléjate de la puerta de una vez, pareces una vieja chismosa.

-¡Eso no es justo!- chillo dándose la vuelta

Se levantó del asiento soltando un suspiro para tranquilizarse- No va a venir a buscarme.

-Al parecer no conoces a Draco tan bien.

Frunció el ceño ofendida-Lo hago, por eso te digo que no vendrá. – ambas se quedaron inmóviles ante el golpeteo leve sobre la puerta.

-¿Decías?-Tracey se giró nuevamente para mirar- No es él.

-Ya lo sabía- por un momento pensó que podría ser él.

-Es un hombre con una vestimenta demasiado rara- dijo Tracey mirando sobre el visor, Pansy la hizo a un lado para mirar por ella misma.

-Es uno de los oficiales de ayer- susurro confundido.

-¿Señorita Parkinson? ¿Hola? Es el oficial Von ¿Se encuentra en casa?

-¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que todo ya estaba en orden.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo- negó frenéticamente en cuanto Tracey abrió la puerta

-Buenos días, señoritas- el oficial se quitó el sombrero e inclino la cabeza.

Tracey le lanzo una mirada, estaba nerviosa de lo que diría- ¿Está todo bien oficial?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, lo siento, no quise asustarlas, solo que viene a comentar el progreso que tuvimos, con… usted sabe- parecía nervioso, Pansy arqueo una ceja.- Lo siento. Soy nuevo en esto y estoy algo nervioso.

-Ya veo, se puede notar- Tracey le lanzo una mirada ante lo dicho, la pelinegro rodo los ojos sin moverse de su sitio- Lo siento pero la verdad prefiero dejar el tema atrás.

-Pero señorita, es mi deber decirle que…

-Le estoy diciendo que no quiero saberlo

-Pansy basta, deja que pase- Pansy se congelo en su sitio, dándole oportunidad a Tracey de adentrar al oficial al departamento. Ron Weasley estaba de pie sobre su puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima, no lo había visto desde que despertó ese mismo día.

Lo vio acercarse con paso lentos, no muy seguro de si debía, ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero el grito de Tracey los hizo mirar hacia atrás.

-¡Pansy, el oficial está esperando!

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué oficial?- aquello termino por poner a Ron frente a Pansy sin pensarlo

-Er…- Pansy tastabillo al verlo tan cerca de ella, haciéndola retroceder involuntariamente

-Pansy que… Oh, Ronald, buenas noches.

-¿Qué hace un oficial aquí?- pregunto nuevamente sin regresar el saludo

-Hum, bueno el vino hablar sobre…- miro a Pansy que parecía haber perdido el habla en cuanto ella abrió la boca. –Tal vez quieras pasar.

-Espera ¿Qué? No, no tienes que…

Ron cruzo el umbral de la puerta sin prestar atención a las negativas de la pelinegra, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Tracey tuvo que jalar a Pansy junto con ella a regañadientes y sentándola sobre el sillón a lado de Ron.

-Lo siento, por favor díganos lo que sucede.

El oficial se removió en su asiento y le lanzo una mirada al pelirrojo- Es de confianza, descuide.

-Bien, bueno yo solo venía a informar sobre lo que hemos descubierto. – Tomo un poco de tiempo antes de proseguir – vera, Señorita Parkinson.

Ron la miro de reojo, su piel se había vuelto más pálida con forme la voz del alguacil se suavizo mas. –Este sujeto, Charles Parker… - Pansy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre- lo ha hecho más veces, usted no fue la primera.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Tracey confundida

-Bueno, al ser atrapado muchas jovencitas se armaron de valor para hablar del abuso que tuvieron por parte de este sujeto.

-¿Abuso? Pansy…

-¿Cuántas más?- la interrumpió

-No creo que eso sea de ayuda para usted- ella la ignoro inclinándose más cerca al oficial, Ron la miro con sorprendido, al parecer no estuvo tan equivocado respecto a sus suposiciones.

-Quiero saberlo…

El oficial suspiro antes de hablar- Al menos unas 15 chicas.

Sus manos fueron directo a sus labios sorprendida, comenzando a sentirse asqueada

-Parkinson…- el pelirrojo la miro

Se puso de pie con rapidez antes de que el pudiera tomar su mano- Yo, necesito un momento.

-Pansy…

Ignoro la voz de Tracey y los murmullos que comenzaron a surgir, incluso ni siquiera noto que Ronald la siguió hasta que se adentró al baño y lo vio– ¡Dije un momento!- le cerró la puerta en la cara sin importarle que viera la acumulación de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Abre la puerta, por favor.- susurro Ron detrás

-Solo un momento Weasley- sollozo recargando la espalda sobre la puerta intentando tomar fuerzas, no quería escuchar más, tenía suficiente con eso.

-Solo quiero ayudar- abrió la puerta con rapidez que lo hizo retroceder sorprendido

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? – se quedó atónito al verla, jamás la en su vida pensó que la vería tan vulnerable, dos veces.

-Bueno yo… no lo sé- suspiro revolviendo su cabello, no quería aceptarlo, pero la verdad es que después de lo sucedido con ella esa noche en el techo, no había segundo en el que no pensara en ella, en tenerla. –supongo que tenías razón y las mañas de Harry se pegan.

Soltó una leve risa ante aquello, sonando su nariz-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo. No me debes nada.

-De hecho si lo hago- se adentró al baño empujándola a su pago hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Pansy sintió un escalofrió al sentir su mano sobre su estómago.

-¿Lo haces?-trato de que su voz no se escuchara tan débil, estaba demasiado cerca de ella. _¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Dios, me hace sentir tan extraña._

-Te debo una disculpa- la inspecciono de cerca, tenía ojos y la nariz rojizas.- Esa noche…

-No creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora- se alejó de él, no estaba preparada para hablar del tema, mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido.

-Pero…

-Ahora no, enserio. – Ron frunció el ceño, estaba preparado para disculparse y ella lo corto de tajo.

-¡Solo escúchame!-gruño

-¡No! No ahora- se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas, ¿Cómo se atrevía a exigirle algo?- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que pase! Hablar de esa noche solo me hace recordar lo que fue estar ahí ayer en contra del suelo, ¡con aquel asqueroso sujeto tocándome y arrancándome la poca ropa que tenía! – chillo a pulgadas de su rostro.

Trago saliva por lo idiota que podía ser a veces, la ira de vez en cuando lo invadía y lo hacía actuar de manera estúpida, más de lo normal.

-Lo siento, diablos, lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente avergonzado- Parkinson…

-Sera mejor salir…- paso de largo pero él la tomo de la muñeca, girándola ágilmente para rodearla entre sus brazos, Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe sorprendida.

-Realmente lo siento-aspiro su aroma, lo empujo rápidamente.

-No vuelvas hacerlo-le dijo duramente abriendo la puerta, Ron la vio cruzar el pasillo realmente confundido. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso?

Los siguientes minutos fueron en como el oficial le indico a Pansy que todo el proceso estaba listo y que no era necesario hacer una audiencia, el abusador se había declarado culpable.

-Supongo que eso es todo- se colocó de nuevo su sombrero como se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta- Hay un grupo de apoyo para personas que pasaron por su caso, este es el folleto. Por si gusta asistir.-el oficial le dio una suave sonrisa y con una inclinación de cabeza salió del lugar.

-Eso fue un alivio.

Pansy asintió perdida en sus pensamientos como Tracey se giró a verla- Tengo que ir a casa por mis cosas- miro a Ron de pie detrás de ellas- ¿Crees que puedas quedarte en lo que llego?

-No es necesario…

-Silencio, no pienso dejarte sola aunque solo sea una hora.

-Descuida, esperare a que llegues.- Pansy refunfuño al escucharlo

El ambiente se volvió incomodo en cuanto se fue, lo miro de reojo tomar asiento en la sala como si fuera su casa, _Maldito confianzudo._

Soltó un suspiro cansado en cuanto la sintió moverse hacia la cocina y su mente se fue directa a lo sucedido en el baño, justo en el momento en que el la tomo entre sus brazos y aspirado su aroma, le había dado una paz que no se explicaba.

Pansy lo miro desde donde se encontraba, pensando exactamente en el mismo suceso en el baño. La forma en que la miraba desde que sucedió lo del techo era diferente a todas las demás veces y le producía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Cuando la envolvió entre sus brazos se sorprendió al ver que no le produjo miedo, al contrario, sus fuertes brazos y su aliento sobre su cuello la habían llevado al deseo, al deseo de tenerlo en ese momento, por eso lo había empujado.

-Parkinson…- levanto el rostro para verlo de pie frente a ella, miraba el pedazo de pastel que tenía sobre su mesa. -¿Ese no es el pastel de la fiesta?- bajo la mirada y se ruborizo al darse cuenta.

-Eh… sí. Lo robe- soltó sin miramientos.- ¿Qué? Se veía rico.

Ron soltó una risa leve y alzo la mano pidiendo permiso para tomar su tenedor-¿puedo?

-Como quieras- le entrego el tenedor e ignoraron la descarga eléctrica en cuanto sus manos se tocaron. Ron bajo la mirada y tomo un gran bocado

-Me había preguntado que había pasado con él. Ya veo por qué te lo llevaste, sabe delicioso.

-¿No te enseñaron hablar con la boca cerrada?- se burló pasando una servilleta, Ron refunfuño al escucharla, sorprendido que estuvieran teniendo una conversación sin matarse entre sí.

-¿Qué? Así como yo- sonrió con la comida aun en la boca. Ella soltó una risa burlona como se dio la vuelta y vertió un poco de café sobre una taza y se la dio- gracias.

-Gracias a ti- casi se atraganta al escucharla.

-Er… ¿Dijiste…?

Se giró nuevamente en dirección al fregadero- Si lo hice. Pero no te acostumbres a escucharlo de nuevo porque…- el ruido de algo rompiéndose en el suelo la hizo girar con rapidez con el corazón agitado, vio a Ron con los ojos pelones y de pie frente a ella, ambos bajaron la mirada para ver la taza y todo el café esparcido en el piso. –Genial Weasley, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta eso?

-Lo siento- se disculpó torpemente inclinándose para recoger los pedazos rotos- lo puedo arreglar solo es cuestión de…

-Reparo- Ron alejo las manos con rapidez al ver la taza volver a su estado normal- te toca limpiar eso- le aventó un trapo y camino en dirección a su sala- cuando termines puedes venir aquí si gustas- _Vamos Pansy, una cosa es que quieras hacerlo con él, otra muy diferente hacer amable ¿Qué rayos te pasa?_

-Lo siento.- regreso a la realidad en cuanto lo sintió aplastarse a su lado.

-Está bien.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si es acerca de Draco prefiero…

-No, no es sobre él. – Pansy lo miro de reojo y frunció la boca desconfiada.

-Tampoco quiero hablar de lo otro…

-Tampoco es sobre eso…

-Y tampoco quiero…

-¡Caray mujer! ¿Me dejas hablar?-gruño un poco molesto por las interrupciones.

-Prefiero que no lo hagas…

-Ni siquiera sabes que voy a preguntarte, y para tu información y comodidad no tiene nada que ver con los hechos anteriores.

Pansy suspiro tomando un sorbo a su café- Bien. Dilo.

-Gracias- sonrió Ron sarcástico- ¿Por qué vives en el mundo Muggle?

-Demasiado personal Weasley.

-Oh, vamos, dímelo. ¿Qué hace una sangre pura viviendo en un mundo Muggle y a parte de todo trabajando para él? Quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué? No es como si fuéramos amigos. Y además dudo que te importe lo que haga con mí…

-Si me importa – Pansy lo miro sorprendida y lo vio ruborizarse al decir aquello, comenzó a tartamudear hasta concentrarse en sus palabras- quiero decir, no vaya hacer que intentes convertirte en el próximo Voldemort.

-¿Estás loco? De por si no tengo nariz- resoplo haciéndolo reír con fuerza.

-Tu nariz está bien, algo pequeña pero para tu estructura me parece perfecta, te ves perfecta.- menciono más calmado

La vio ruborizarse y se maldijo mentalmente al soltar aquello –Gracias, tu tampoco estas tan mal.- susurro sobre su taza de café, dando un nuevo sorbo.

Se quedaron en un nuevo silencio incomodo hasta que Pansy tomo una decisión

-Weasley, hay algo que quiero proponerte.- carraspeo dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Así si?- su voz lo atrajo a mirarla de nuevo

-Quiero repetirlo Weasley- el arqueo una ceja confundida

Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se ladeo un poco para mirarla-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto-sus labios se estrellaron de lleno sobre los de él, dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación, la calidez embragando su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo con fuerza como se acercó más a ella, lo escucho suspirar y entreabrir los labios conforme sus manos la envolvieron de la cintura.

-No creo que sea buena idea- soltó un suspiro sobre sus labios- acabas de…

-Weasley, yo sé que tú también lo quieres y no tengo miedo de ti.

-Yo… demonios- murmuro alejándose un poco de ella y revolviendo su cabello, la miro fijamente, se veía tan decidida y tenía sus mejillas eran de un tono rosado- ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Definitivamente Weasley.

-¿Completamente segura?- repitió. Pansy rodo los ojos

-Al menos que tu no quieras, entonces ahí está la puerta Weasley- se levantó molesta por sus excusas, regañándose mentalmente por ofrecerse a Weasley y ser rechazada _¿Por qué demonios duele?_ Ron la tomo del brazo girándola a él.

-Por favor no llores… yo, quiero hacerlo. – Soltó el aire contenido- es solo que quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que me estas pidiendo, Parkinson.- soltó un suspiro.- no he estado con nadie desde lo sucedido con Hermione y no quiero mentirte. Me atraes, realmente me atraes pero…

-Descuida Weasley, no espero nada más que esto. – sus palabras sonaban verdaderas, pero el apretón en su pecho le indicaba otra cosa. _No, no es nada eso. Yo amo a Draco. ¿Cierto? Esto es solo atracción, conexión física ¿Verdad?_

Sus preguntas quedaron en el olvido al sentir los labios de Ron envolver los suyos, el aire contenido salió en un suspiro al sentir las manos de Ron envolver su cintura nuevamente pegándola a él. Una de sus enormes manos la tomaron del cuello incitándola abrir los labios para profundizar el beso, con manos temblorosas comenzó a deshacer los botones de su camisa con urgencia.

El escalofrió que sintió cuando sus delgadas manos acariciaron su pecho lo hizo retroceder rompiendo el beso para mirlar a los ojos. La vio tomar su varita y bloqueando la aparición para Tracey. Respiraba pesadamente cuando la vio llevar sus manos al dobladillo de su camisa y sacarla por su cabeza, votándola lejos junto con la varita y dejando al descubierto el sujetador negro. Se veía hermosa que no dudo en acercarse nuevamente recorriendo su estómago con las yemas de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus pequeños pechos, los cuales apretó delicadamente haciéndola soltar un gemido.

Lo beso con desesperación y sus manos fueron directo a sus pantalones pero la detuvo de pronto, sujetando sus manos. Su ceño se frunció confundido y el solo le sonrió colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja sin dejar de mirarla. –Tenemos tiempo Pansy- la volvió a besar con lentitud y se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. Soltó un suspiro y enredo sus dedos en el cabello, apretando su rostro contra el de ella. La guio sin romper el beso hasta la habitación, conforme las ropas de ambos caían al pasar. Sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo con delicadeza y la fue tirando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedo contra el colchón de su cama.

Se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón sin dejar de mirarla, tenía los labios hinchados y respiraba con rapidez, Merlín, deseaba tenerla ya, pero esta vez quería que fuera diferente, necesitaba que lo fuera. Corrió los besos desde la punta de sus pies hasta llegar a su ingle, donde hundió su lengua sobre su sexo, la escucho gemir con fuerza que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa antes de continuar su labor, no la llevo al punto, estaba demasiado excitado que podría incluso correrse ahí mismo, y no era lo que quería, en vez de esos sus besos volvieron a subir por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a sus labios quien lo recibieron gustosos, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella.

Pansy lo miro a los ojos y soltó un gemido en el momento en que su miembro le lleno ese vacío que tanto deseaba volver a sentir. Los movimientos eran lentos pero fuertes, y ambos respiraban y gemían con frecuencia, el ritmo aumento cada vez más y ojos azules y castaños no fueron capaces de desviarse hasta el momento en que la semilla de Ron la lleno por completo, de sus labios ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido que termino por poner la cara de Ron sobre el hueco del cuello de Pansy.

Intentaron tomar fuerzas pero los gritos de Tracey molesta los hizo ponerse de pie y tomar sus ropas para vestirse con rapidez. Se miraron inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no abrían?! ¡Tengo como media hora!- grito Tracey tomando su varita para levitar sus cosas.

-Tengo que irme- soltó saliendo del departamento conforme Tracey pasaba, se giró con rapidez antes de que Pansy pudiera cerrar la puerta, miro a Tracey que no se había molestado en girarse y con rapidez le dio un beso apretado en los labios, dejándola sin aire. –Nos vemos luego Pansy- susurro por lo bajo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Lo vio entrar a su piso, sus manos fueron a dar a su boca y conforme la sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- la pelinegra se giró a mirarla – ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Lo hiciste con Weasley!


End file.
